Motivos M-preg
by Seisa Altin
Summary: ¿Cómo tu corazón puede romperse en un instante? Ver al que suponías el amor de tu vida besar a otro. Supuso que al final no se parecian en nada... Hicieron un comienzo, pero sabían que se trataba de una farsa, aunque les fue imposible dejarlo. Probaron encajar sus mitades, sin importar nada. Otabek era un verano, y Yuri, un iceberg... Tan sólo, un coleccionista de corazones.
1. Prólogo.

Llego a la cocina dejando la bandeja de galletas en la mesilla de madera. No soy perfecto en el arte de la cocina, sin embargo no quemaba las cosas como mi "madre". Como todas las tardes, lo primero que noté fueron peluches tirados en el suelo. No me molesté en levantarlos pues con las hijas tan traviesas que tengo, los juguetes estarían en el piso de nuevo en breve.

Me senté en el sillón de tela recargando la cabeza en lo mullido. Hice mis cabellos hacia atrás hundiendo las manos en ellos, hace poco los había cortado, por lo que era imposible hacer una coleta, lo máximo que podía hacer era usar diadema.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo estaba ahora aquí, con Otabek y dos hermosas niñas que amo con todo mi ser... Bueno, en verdad si lo sé. Pero aún a pesar del tiempo, no logro creer que sea posible.

Ellos no estaban en casa, por lo que era extraño escuchar el agudo tono del timbre repetidas veces. Suspiré con hastío por no poder estar ni cinco segundos en mi preciado sillón, abriendo la puerta para notar a un chico que desde hacia tiempo no me permitía estar en paz.

—Vine a hablar contigo, y es urgente.

¿Cómo carajo me había metido en esto? Ah, esperen... ya me acordé...

ミ彡ミ彡ミ彡

Bienvenid@s sean a esta historia tan especial para mi.

Es la primera que subo a la plataforma, espero sea del agrado de quienes la vayan a leer.

Estaré subiendo dentro de poco el primer capítulo.

Aclaraciones: la pareja principal de esta historia es Otanami (Otabek x Minami)

Está basada en un rol que tuve hace un tiempo.

Es una colaboración.

Sin más, nos leemos dentro de poco


	2. 1-Huracán de sentimientos

Sus sentimientos de a poco se habían desarrollado gracias a ese tiempo transcurrido, las pláticas desde ese día en Barcelona, España, se convirtieron en tardes de videojuegos en el cuarto del Rubio, las fiestas nocturnas en noches de películas, los meses sin verse en inquietud.

Misma que obligó al kazajo a mudarse cercano a la casa del ruso menor, quien dejó de vivir con su abuelo para ir con Yuuri y Víctor en lo que la siguiente temporada del Grand Prix llegaba.

De a poco la amistad de Yuri y Otabek iba cimentándose, como pequeños granos de arena que en conjunto lograban una playa.

Eso eran ellos, un cariño inocente que había transmutado en el más puro amor, y crean que se notaba, pues al verlos podías jurar que al altanero tigre ruso se le relajaba la mirada con tan sólo ver al contrario, y al héroe de Kazajistán ablandaba su duro temple al ver a Plisetsky.

Todos en la pista podían verlo, los únicos que no lo hacían eran ellos... Decían unas cosas pero demostraban otras: los amigos no se llaman cada noche, no se extrañan todo el día, no se miran de esa forma. , Y no fue hasta que con la ayuda de la pelirroja amiga del joven, el manto de sus ojos cayó permitiéndoles ver cuánto se querían el uno al otro, e inevitablemente, ese día luego de una práctica de patinaje, Otabek pidió a Yuri el noviazgo de una forma directa "¿Quieres ser mi novio o no?" fueron sus palabras, cosa que hizo quedar un momento sin habla al chico, con el rostro neutral mientras el otro le miraba directo a los ojos con expresión firme.

—Debemos trabajar en la comunicación, Beka. —Acto seguido a esas palabras comenzó a reír mientras un sonrojo adornaba su cara y una expresión de diversión total.

El otro sin entenderlo arqueo las cejas ligeramente, eso no le daba una respuesta.

—Entonces... —Espetó, más no pudo completar la frase pues unos labios rosados tocaban a los suyos.

Otabek, dejándose llevar por el instinto tomó las caderas del menor mientras éste acariciaba con la mano la mejilla del castaño, su emoción los hizo avanzar unos pasos hasta chocar con una pared.

El tiempo se detuvo a sus pareceres, entre una mezcla de pasión y ternura combinadas perfectamente con la inexperiencia del ambos, que solo duraron unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire los separó. ¿Eso era sentirse enamorado? No lo sabía, pero el kazajo lo sentía como algo que no quería dejar ir. No lo entendía pues era inexperto en el tema, pero quería intentarlo.

—Los amigos no se besan en la boca... —Susurró Yuri al oído del moreno con un aliento cálido, seductor a la vez, con un toque de felicidad en esa sonrisa socarrona.

Pero no todo siempre es perfecto. Por cuestiones académicos, el kazajo tuvo que regresar a su país a terminar sus exámenes extras para conseguir un mejor puntaje e ingresar a una buena universidad, la cual es la mejor de Kazakstán, además de conseguir un trabajo más que seguro. Por otro lado, estaba su carrera y la de Yuri.

Sabía que el ruso también debía concentrarse en pulir aún más su talento y estando él ahí, era evidente que el menor no podía darlo todo, por lo que decidieron "pausar" su noviazgo hasta unos meses después. Solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a ese pequeño cambio, además les haría bien estar un tiempo separados, así su amor se fortalecería de maneras inimaginables.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado, las llamadas y mensajes fueron grandes aliados mientras entrenaban y estudiaban. No faltó ocasión en la uno de ellos hacía una pequeña escapada de fin de semana para visitar a su amado, o fechas especiales como cumpleaños y aniversarios. Aparte de coincidir en varias competencias donde tenían citas tan románticas que son difíciles de detallar.

Cada uno sacrificó cosas por el otro, y lo volverían a hacer, si el resultado siempre es el mismo.

Otabek se graduó de la facultad de economía con honores, consiguiendo rápidamente un trabajo. Mientras Yuri cursaba el segundo año de danza contemporánea y expresión corporal, más brillando en su carrera como patinador.

**ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

Y ahí estaban, después de años de altas y bajas en su relación, enfrentando otra "discusión" entre los rusos, ya que el oji azul aun trataba al rubio como un niño.

—Mucho cuidado Bajin, Yurio aún es menor. —Amenazó Víctor, mientras el nombrado bufaba. Aun sabiendo que Yuri ya tenía su mayoría de edad, el mayor aún es muy sobreprotector.

—No te preocupes Víctor, cuidaré a Yuri con mi vida y lo sabes. —Dijo seguro el pelinegro con su rostro serio de siempre.

Aunque no se viese a simple vista, Yuri era lo más preciado para él.

—Vamos cariño, deja que se vayan. —Habló el japonés en tono cariñoso hacía el mayor. —Otabek ya demostró ser muy cuidadoso con Yurio.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Gruñó molesto el rubio, con su ceño fruncido por el teatro armado por el ruso mayor. Era vergonzoso que le tratasen como un hijo cuando no eran sus padres, agradecía el gesto pero mayores penas le hacían pasar con su novio.

—Claro Yura. -Dijo el kazajo. —Regresaremos en 2 horas.

Sin más Otabek y Yuri salieron de la casa.

Esa noche decidieron ir a cenar, a un lugar semi elegante, ya que al rubio no le gustaban los lugares ni muy elegantes ni muy simples.

Los de mucha gala se le figuraban pedantes, pero tampoco era alguien tan simple. Aquel restaurante que solían frecuentar era perfecto.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, a excepción de que el ruso estaba muy distraído, a cada rato miraba su celular y jugueteaba con sus dedos, Otabek creyó que su adorado gatito estaba hablando con Katsuki, cuan equivocado estaba.

Luego de una espléndida cena, decidieron dar el próximo paso, una vez pagada la comida, la pareja se levantó y salió de la mano hacía el estacionamiento en busca de la motocicleta del mayor. Yuri amaba subir en ella, ya con los cascos sobre la cabeza, el menor se aferró a la espalda del kazajo, el cual arrancó la moto y emprendieron un corto viaje hacía el motel donde pasarían una hora bastante movida.

Agotados, la pareja se besó por última vez y ambos quedaron dormidos unos minutos, pues debían regresar al departamento.

Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que ambos disfrutaron de una buena sesión de sexo sin interrupciones.

Luego de esa maravillosa cita, Otabek seguía visitando a Yuri en el departamento que compartía con la pareja Nikiforov, los cuales fueron queriendo cada vez más al kazajo, al punto de considerarlo uno más de la familia.

Pasaron alrededor de 6 semanas desde la última vez que lo hicieron.

Una tarde de jueves, Víctor y Yuri comenzaron a discutir, mientras que Katsuki y Beka trataban de calmarlos, claro, sin resultado alguno.

—Cállate viejo ¿Es que acaso alguna vez me dejarás en paz? —El rubio estaba realmente enojado.

—Cuida tu tono jovencito, soy tu padre debes respetarme. —El ruso mayor mantenía su semblante serio y frío, él tenía razón, Yuri debía comportarse, después de todo era Víctor quién lo mantenía.

— ¡TU NO ER... —Yuri hizo una expresión de dolor colocando una mano sobre su cabeza., luego de eso se desvaneció. Por fortuna no tocó el suelo pues Nikiforov le cachó a tiempo.

Asustados, los mayores corrieron a ver que sucedía con el rubio. En su desesperación, Otabek levantó en sus brazos a su novio, saliendo a toda prisa de aquel departamento, buscando con angustia un taxi para llevar a su amado al hospital más cercano.

Luego de unos largos e interminables minutos, lograron llegar a su destino y con urgencia buscaron al médico de confianza, el cuál atendió de inmediato a Yuri, internándolo para poder examinarlo a fondo. El profesional les pidió amablemente que esperaran en la sala hasta que estén los resultados, cosa que tardó tres horas hasta que tuvieron noticias del chico.

—Familiares de Yuri Plisetsky. —Habló claro el doctor. Los 3 corrieron de inmediato al llamado del médico.

—Nosotros Doctor. —Habló Yuuri, ya que los otros dos no podían hacerlo. —Díganos ¿Que tiene?

—El joven Plisetsky no presenta ningún tipo de riesgo. —Explicó el hombre un poco mayor, escuchando los suspiros de alivio, sonrió un poco y continuo. —El desmayo se produjo debido a que su sistema nervioso está más sensible de lo normal, lo que significa... que el Joven Plisetsky está embarazado, felicidades. —El medico les brindó una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba los rostros perplejos de los presentes.

Otabek fue el primero en reaccionar. — ¿Yuri está...? —Miró al hombre mayor, el cual asintió lentamente. — ¿Co-cómo es posible? Di-digo él es un hombre... —El pelinegro no entendía, así que solo atinó a esperar la explicación del profesional.

—Verá, el paciente es uno de los pocos privilegiados con el "Síndrome de Hamsender". Su condición es muy especial. —El hombre al ver que los rostros de los presentes solo reflejaba confusión, con una amable sonrisa continuo su explicación. —Verán, el Síndrome de Hamsender es una alteración en el cromosoma sexual x que permite al individuo masculino albergar vida en su organismo, afectando únicamente al 3.5 de la población mundial masculina. El joven posee útero y ovarios. Sin embargo, no tiene "ciclo" como las mujeres, aun así, puede dar descendencia. Debo aclarar que no es nada peligroso, su pareja no corre riesgo alguno, pero debemos hacerle un seguimiento para que todos estén tranquilos...

En su asombro Otabek no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuál idiota.

No esperaba un niño a tal edad, estaba confundido pero eso no evitaba que fuera feliz... Joder, ¡Su Yura iba a darle un hijo! Sabía que ahora debería buscar una vacante de su trabajo en el país, para poder mantenerse cerca de su futura familia, él haría lo necesario, hasta dejar el patinaje por ellos. Además, sabía que debía apoyar a Yuri en su decisión, pero insistiría hasta el cansancio para que él siga patinando.

Víctor y Yuuri no podían creerlo, el rubio estaba esperando un bebé.

Y eso no era lo peor... para ellos el ojijade también era un infante, más para Víctor que lo seguía viendo como el pequeño de ocho años que era... ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Si para ellos el ruso aún era su bebé! Necesitaban tiempo para asimilar que dentro de poco serían "abuelos".

— ¿Y cuándo podremos verlo? —Preguntó el japonés, con una pequeña sonrisa luego de procesar toda la información. Pues Víctor seguía con la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos, y el kazajo con una sonrisa de maniático.

—Podrán ver al Joven Plisetsky en 10 minutos que terminen de examinarlo, felicidades una vez más, los veré para darle el alta. —Sin más, el profesional se retiró, dejándolos en la sala.

—No te mato porque dejaría a mi nieto o nieta sin padre. —Murmuró Víctor luego de su breve trance, con un aura de furia total, incluso una pequeña energía púrpura emanaba de él, sin embargo no le dieron mucha importancia. Luego de esto, el ruso sonrió con su característica sonrisa de corazón. — ¡Seré abuelo Yuuri! —

Y corrió para abrazar al japonés.

Mientras el medico hablaba con los demás, Yuri no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir. La noticia de que tenía un síndrome raro le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Esperaba que fuera una maldita broma... todo sonaba a ciencia ficción, pero las ecografías no mentían, claramente se podía oír el latido del corazón.

No era una broma, era real y palpable, un bebé, fruto de su amor con el kazajo, estaba ahí y pronto comenzaría a crecer y formarse.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz pues sería capaz de darle hijos a aquel maravilloso hombre que tiene por novio, sin embargo... ¿Era realmente su sueño o el de Otabek? El kazajo de seguro desbordada felicidad, Yuri se convencía de que era el suyo también, pero... ¿Por qué tenía tantísimas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué si todo era tan perfecto en ese momento?

Sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaban de su psique poco a poco, su felicidad se vio opacada por las inminentes dudas y el terror que lo invadió, tanto que sentía como millones de agujas se clavaban directamente en su corazón.

"Quizás la edad" pensó para tranquilizarse un poco. Pero no funcionó, solo logró alterarse más... ¿Qué sería ahora de él? ¿De su carrera? ¿De su cuerpo? ¿Sería capas de soportar un niño en su interior? ¿Sería por lo menos una mamá decente para esa criatura? ¿Podría acostumbrarse a ese gran cambio? ¿Qué dirán sus conocidos de la universidad? ¿La prensa sería capas de enterarse? ¿Iban a acosarlos más de lo normal? ¿Qué pensarían los Nikiforov de él? ¿Qué pensaría su abuelo?

Su abuelo... aquel señor mayor que tanto ama ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Aceptaría esta situación? ¿Aceptaría a Otabek en su familia?

Sumergido en un mar de dudas e incertidumbre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ya no podía contenerlas más. Sentía ganas de gritar, pero no podía.

Llevó su mano libre a su aún plano vientre y lo acarició suave, llevándose las miradas de las enfermeras las cuales reflejaban una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.

Secó sus lágrimas mientras una de las chicas le acercaba un vaso de agua, lo tomó y agradeció sincero como muy pocas veces lo hace.

Su respiración se normalizó y decidió esperar a su pareja lo más tranquilo que pudiera, lo cual no funcionó del todo, ya que miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, creando miles de ideas unas más descabelladas que otras.

Ya había pasado el horario acordado, entonces una enfermera llamó a la pareja y a Otabek para que entraran a la habitación donde Yuri descansaba, el rubio clavó sus ojos en su novio y luego sonrió.

—Beka ¿Ya te dieron la noticia? —Preguntó el ruso, en un tono entre asustado y aliviado al ver la expresión que traía el kazajo.

—Claro que sí amor, seremos padres, no puedo creerlo. —Otabek se acercó a la cama y sentándose en el borde de esta, tomó la mano del menor y la besó con cariño. Transmitiendo con el solo tacto confianza y apoyo que alivió el pesar del rubio. —Prometo ser el mejor padre para ese pequeño ser que crece dentro de ti.

—Ota-bek... —A Yura se le aguaron los ojos, no estaba seguro de ser buena madre o siquiera persona, pero al ver la mirada de su novio cargada de ilusión y esperanza, supo que debía esforzarse por ser alguien mejor. —Yo trataré de ser lo mejor que pueda.

Mientras tanto, Víctor y Yuuri no podían dejar de llorar abrazados, escuchando aquella conversación tan conmovedora.

Una vez que el suero terminó, entró el medico a la habitación de Yuri, para darle el alta y le recetó algunas vitaminas para que pueda comenzar bien arriba con las defensas en sus primeras semanas de embarazo.

Ya en el departamento de Víctor, este le ofreció a Otabek quedarse allí con Yuri, ya que, como ahora esperaban un bebé, el ruso pensó que sería mejor que vivieran juntos, por lo menos hasta que consiguieran un lugar donde vivir.

Y así fue como el kazajo, luego de una extensa charla, se mudó al hogar de su pareja. Para todos fue un alivio que Otabek se mudara, ya que, era el único que podía calmar a Yuri, sobre todo cuando tenía nauseas.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Los nervios de la pareja no cesaban, sobre todo en Yuri, quién creía que su cuerpo no aguantaría el peso de aquél pequeño ser que iba desarrollándose dentro suyo, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le dijeran que todo estaría bien.

Por otro lado, el kazajo intentaba mantener la calma para poder contener a su amado, Yuri no se lo dijo, pero Otabek sabía que estaba preocupado y más se inquietaba. Sabía por experiencias vividas con su madre, que el menor no debía dejarse llevar por los nervios, ya que eso afecta directo al feto. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno, ambos comenzaron a practicar yoga, o compartían siestas en el sofá mientras "veían" aburridas películas de terror.

Esto ayudaba mucho al rubio, ya que pasaba algunas noches sin dormir pensando y algunas veces llorando en silencio mientras pensaba que hacer o cómo sobrellevar su embarazo, la idea de ser "Mamá" lo tenía aterrado, demasiado para su gusto. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el nuevo control les tocó.

Como era peligroso que el ruso subiera a la moto, Otabek con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que pedirle a Víctor que le prestara su auto, el cual no lo dudó ni un segundo no sin antes llenarlo de instrucciones y amenazas.

Una vez con las llaves en mano, salieron del departamento despidiéndose de los Nikiforov, los futuros padres bajaron hasta el estacionamiento a buscar el vehículo, para poder estar al horario acordado con la obstetra. Ya subidos y con sus cinturones bien ajustados, emprendieron su corto viaje hasta el centro de Obstetricia privado, donde el ruso mayor insistió que fueran, para su nueva ecografía. El trayecto fue interesante y divertido, pues Otabek descubrió un lado oculto del rubio; su gusto por la música Pop.

—Qué. —Musitó Yuri levantando una ceja terminando de cantar, ante la mirada divertida y sorprendida de su novio. —Amo a The Chainsmokers. Esta emisora siempre pone sus canciones.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, el ruso comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón para evitar preguntas y posible bullying por parte de su novio, el cual solo se limitó a reír y disfrutar del momento divertido proporcionado por Yuri.

—Es tan lindo. Mostrando una parte de él que quizás solo su abuelo conoce. —Pensó el kazajo mientras la música terminaba y comenzaba a hablar la locutora.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Otabek estacionó el auto, bajaron y el mayor le puso el seguro. Llegó a donde estaba el ruso y lo tomó de la mano, para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del centro, mientras caminaban, se llevaron algunas miradas, algunas disimuladas otras no, pero a ellos no les importó. O por lo menos eso intentaban demostrar. Agradecían al cielo que no había paparazzi agolpados en el lugar esperando su llegada.

Ya acercándose a la recepción, Yuri soltó la mano del mayor e hizo los papeles necesarios para hacerle saber a la obstetra que ya habían llegado. La médica los atendió rápidamente pues los estaba esperando. A la mujer le emocionaba mucho el caso de Plisetsky, ya que tener un paciente con Hamsender en esta época era algo muy inusual. Luego del chequeo general, donde el rubio sació su ansiedad de respuestas, pasaron a la sala de ecografías.

—Bien Yuri, por favor recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la playera. -Le habló la profesional con un tono cariñoso. —Sentirás el gel frío, así que no te asustes. —Le sonrió y le puso lo dicho sobre el aún plano vientre.

Yuri se estremeció y miró a Otabek nervioso, el cual también lo estaba, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo. El pelinegro se acercó y tomó la mano del menor mientras la doctora comenzó a mover el transductor sobre la piel del ruso.

—Muy bien, el feto está en el lugar correcto. —Señaló el monitor el lugar donde estaba acomodado. -Los latidos son norma... —La médica se calló de golpe.

Asustado Otabek la miró fijo y habló. Yuri padeció, aterrado, apretó la mano de su novio.

— ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó el kazajo asustado y con el tono un poco alto. — ¿Nuestro hijo está bien?

La mujer asintió y volvió a señalar el monitor. —Señor Altin, felicidades, su pareja y usted esperan gemelos. —La obstetra sonrió mientras señalaba con el transductor el lugar donde se encontraban los fetos. Luego miró a la pareja y contuvo una carcajada.

Yuri estaba boquiabierto, mientras que Otabek se puso pálido y casi se desmaya.

Gemelos ¿Quién lo diría? El mayor no cabía de la felicidad mientras el ruso estaba completamente en blanco, sin reacción alguna. Iban a tener dos pequeños a los cuales amar y cuidar. Una vez que reaccionaron, el pelinegro besó al menor en los labios y sonrió.

—Otabek... Tendremos dos bebés... —A Yuri le tembló un poco la voz, si con un bebé ya tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrado y no creyó que pudiera lograrlo, pero no mostró su expresión. — ¿Cómo haremos para cuidar dos pequeños?

—Tú no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte. —El mayor tomó la mano del rubio y la besó con todo el amor del mundo, sin embargo, a Yuri eso no lo reconfortada nada... Otabek era un cielo, el hombre perfecto, y estaba seguro que cumpliría con su palabra. Mas Yuri no estaba seguro de que él pudiera cumplir la suya, sentía que le fallaría a aquel ser que demostró amarlo sin importar nada, se sentía inútil y un mentiroso, eso no le gustaba nada.

Mientras la pareja hablaba, la mujer limpió un poco del gel con un pedazo de papel y luego imprimió la ecografía.

—Bien, le haré un detallado historial, para poder tratarlo con mi colega, así podremos llevar mejor el embarazo ¿Okay? Aquí tienen. —Les entregó la foto. —Aún son muy pequeños para saber el sexo, así que tendrán que esperar. —Les sonrió. —Muy bien, están desocupados, felicidades una vez más. —Con una sincera sonrisa, la mujer los despidió.

Ya con la foto en la mano, ambos salieron del hospital más felices de lo esperado, o al menos eso se dijo Otabek mentalmente, su dicha era demasiado para ver tras la sonrisa que Yuri aparentaba.

Decidieron ir a celebrar antes de volver a casa, Otabek llevó a Yuri por un helado mientras charlaban.

—No puedo creerlo Yura, gemelos. —El kazajo brillaba en ilusión. Si con un solo bebé se había hecho una vida plena, con dos su dicha era muchísimo más grande, más aún no podía descifrar los sentimientos de su pareja. Su voz decía una cosa, pero sus gestos demostraban otra.

—Lo sé Beka, el katsudon enloquecerá cuando se entere. —Rió el rubio con algo de sinceridad, estaba seguro que Yuuri comenzaría a comprar ropa al azar. —Y el viejo de seguro hará un drama. -Rodó los ojos recordando lo infantil y dramático que podía ser Nikiforov. —Pero sé que se pondrá feliz, adora a los niños. Es una lástima que no haya podido tener hijos con el katsudon... Pero te aseguro que será muy feliz con sus nietos.

—O nietas, quizás sean niñas. —Aquella idea agradó al rubio, pues sus ojitos se iluminaron con un hermoso destello.

—Yura...

—Mmmm... —Respondió el ruso con la boca llena de helado.

—Te amo.

Yuri se sonrojó a más no poder. Una vez que terminaron el cono de helado, se levantaron de su lugar y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, los futuros padres regresaron a su hogar, donde un impaciente Víctor los esperaba en la puerta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dijeron? —El ruso mayor los detuvo en la entrada, sacudiendo al pelinegro para que le diera información.

Otabek sonrió y se soltó del agarre.

—Tranquilo anciano, entremos y les contaremos todo. —Yurio bufó un poco molesto, mientras tanto Yuuri reía desde la cocina, negando con la cabeza ante la escena comenzada por su pareja.

Una vez todos adentro y sentados en la mesa de tonos caoba, el ruso menor habló.

—Bueno, viejo, katsudon, Otabek y yo... Esperamos Gemelos. —Yuri se sonrojó mientras el kazajo tomaba su mano y veía la reacción de los mayores.

Víctor estaba boquiabierto, mientras a Yuuri se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa le adornó el rostro.

—Víctor, GEMELOS. —El japonés se levantó de su silla y abrazó al ruso mayor, el cual reaccionó al instante.

— ¡GEMELOS! ¡DOS! YUURI, DOS NIÑOS. —El albino gritaba emocionado mientras saltaba abrazado a su pareja. Una escena bastante cómica.

Otabek solo alzó una ceja divertido y Yuri sonrió un poco.

Aún estaba aterrado y lo seguiría estando, pero le alegraba ver tales reacciones por parte de su pareja y el par de idiotas.

Luego de enterarse de que esperaban gemelos, los futuros padres comenzaron a preparar todo para sus bebés.

Otabek se encargó de avisar a su familia, quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarlos en todo lo necesario, ya que, serían sus primeros nietos. Sobre todo el Señor Altin, quien hizo uso de su poder para que su hijo entrara en una empresa de su compañía situada en Japón, que era donde estaban.

Los meses pasaban como si de días se trataran, cada uno de ellos llenos de nuevas experiencias, mayoritariamente para los futuros padres.

Así pasó el tiempo, pero no fue hasta un día del quinto mes, luego del control, que ambos tenían libre, y mientras veían una serie., que una duda les vino a la cabeza... Sabían qué iban a tener hijas, pero no se habían detenido a pensar en cómo las llamarían.

—No pienso buscar en una jodida lista. —Fue lo que el rubio respondió a Víctor cuando el mayor vino una tarde con mínimo tres libros de significados, y Yuuri con casi diez hojas de nombres que encontró en internet.

— ¡Pero Yuri! —Rezongó infantilmente el platinado. —Me gasté buenos yenes en esos libros edición dorada, al menos dales una pasada.

—No es mi culpa que gastes tu dinero en idioteces, viejo. —Contrarrestó cruzándose de brazos, aunque era lindo el detalle, le seguía pareciendo tonto que Nikiforov gastara tanto dinero en cosas que a veces... podías encontrar en internet investigando.

—Al menos considéralas, podría haber algo que te interese. —Sonrió el japonés dejando los textos en la mesilla mientras el rubio y su novio terminaban de ver el capítulo.

Otabek agradeció y Plisetsky sólo hizo un asentimiento malhumorado.

—Anda, inténtalo, tal vez algunos te gusten. —Secundó el kazajo.

Yuri suspiró acariciándose el vientre, esperando que Yuuri y Víctor se fueran para escudriñar los textos en paz, al cabo de unos segundos de plática decidieron dejarlos en calma. De esa forma Plisetsky se inclinó hacia delante para tomar algunas de las hojas que el asiático trajo. La leyó con detenimiento, pero a cada palabra que leía, le convencía cada vez menos. A su parecer todos los nombres eran demasiado dulces, o comunes.

Lanzó el cuaderno hacia atrás con disgusto, pues ningún nombre le parecía lo suficientemente genial. Pidió a su novio que encendiera la consola y así pudiesen jugar un poco, el juego que estaba dentro era God of War, uno de los favoritos de ambos.

Comenzaron la partida, hasta que en una parte donde al protagonista del juego lo atacaban unas Medusas, a Yuri se le iluminó la cara poniendo el juego en pausa.

— ¡Ya sé cómo llamaremos a una de nuestras hijas! —Gritó emocionado mientras se volteaba hacia Otabek.

—No pensarás llamarla Kratos, Yura... —Comentó con duda y una ceja elevada en señal de incertidumbre y confusión.

—No, otabobo... La llamaremos Athena. —Dijo esperanzado. — ¿Qué opinas?

El kazajo se lo meditó por un momento, según recordaba, ese era el nombre de una ciudad muy famosa en los griegos... Claro, si le quitabas una 's', pensó. Además, sonaba como Atenea, que era la diosa de la paz y sabiduría.

—No es mal nombre. —Secundó con calma.

—Entonces, me gustaría que decidieras el nombre de la otra bebé. —Sugirió el ruso.

Altin asintió con un gesto, pensando unos largos minutos hasta que se paró por los libros y se tapó los ojos mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente, hasta luego de un momento abrirlos y ver un nombre interesante.

— ¿Qué te parece Aiyana? Suena griego también, y no es algo que oigas todos los días... Además, significa "flor eterna".

—Y lo más importante. —Yuri alzó uno de sus dedos para enfatizar. —Ambos comienzan con "A", y suenan geniales. —Dijo juguetón, orgulloso del nombre escogido.

Ambos amantes se miraron entre sí, sonriéndose un momento con amor para luego chocar las manos como hacían cuando llegaban a un acuerdo.

—Entonces está decidido. —Dijeron sonrientes el uno al otro.

De esa forma quitaron la pausa y volvieron a jugar, el escoger nombre no fue tan difícil como hubiesen pensado.

**ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

A mediados del sexto mes, luego del control mensual, los futuros padres paseaban a paso lento por el centro comercial. Decidieron observar las distintas vidrieras, y aprovechar que a Otabek le habían pagado los meses de trabajo en la empresa, para comprarles a sus bebés algunas prendas que a ellos les gustara.

Los padres del moreno habían enviado cajas con juguetes y peluches para las gemelas, mas un poco de dinero para que su hijo mimara a su novio. Yuri se había sacado la lotería tanto con el novio como con los suegros.

En uno de los envios, la madre del kazajo les envio una carreola doble como regalo.

Víctor por otro lado, no paraba de comprar ropa, de todos colores y formas, estampados y lisos, hizo caso omiso a las quejas del rubio, el cual sentía que, en cierta forma, estaba en deuda con el mayor.

Caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano. Varias personas les miraban, ya fuera por curiosidad o morbo, sus ojos enfocaban al rostro del rubio para luego pasar una inquisidora mirada por su notorio y prominente vientre, era incomodo, demasiado, pero de una forma u otra no podian hacer nada más que seguir con su camino.

Entraban y salían de las tiendas llevandose algunas cosas básicas para recien nacidos, recibiendo murmullos como "es tan joven", "Lo que no ser pecavido puede causar".

¡¿De qué patloteaban tanto?! Pensaba Yuri con furia contenida.

Si él quería andar con su panzota y su novio por el lugar no era el maldito asunto de esas personas. Además, no era un jodido crío como para que criticasen de esa forma, tenía veintitres, por un carajo.

Me da igual, me da igual se repetía como mantra. Sin embargo su puño apretado y mueca de desagrado decían otra cosa.

Otabek le miró, tratando de tranquilizarle, sin embargo Yuri negó con la cabeza. Se suponía no debía importarle, pero si que sentía varios orbes mirarle por todos lados.

Con toda la incomodidad del mundo tuvo que soportar que le dijeran 'señorita' ya que no quería seguir aguantando miradas y preguntas.

Antes en serio que no le importaba nada lo que los demás dijeran... Pero ahora, era distinto, no solo se metían con él, ahora era con sus hijas y eso lo enfurecía.

En una de las tiendas, el rubio olvidó todos los malos ratos pasados anteriormente al ver dos hermosos vestidos con un gatito en ellos, no dudó ni cinco segundos en aferrarse a ellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Como Otabek no podía decir que no, se los llevaron.

De regreso al departamento compraron algo de comida para cenar. A la noche, la pareja estaba recostada en su cama, charlando de cosas triviales cuando el kazajo llevó una de sus manos al abultado vientre de Yuri. Este se sobresaltó.

—Me asustaste. Ya estaba durmiéndome. —Se quejó el ruso adormilado.

—Lo siento, es que justo una de las niñas pateó y quería sentirlas. ¿No te duele? —Otabek parecía un niño pequeño, esperando la llegada de un hermano. A pesar de haber tenido una hermana, le encantaba esa sensación.

—Mmmm, no. No duele, pero es un poco incomodo, a veces no me dejan dormir. Son tan activas como tu. —Se burló el ruso, sonriendo dormido.

El mayor solo sonrió y acercó su rostro al vientre del rubio, dejó un tierno beso en su piel pálida y comenzó a hablar.

—Athena, Aiyana, les habla papá. —Las niñas respondieron al instante con varias patatas seguidas. —Creo que las desperté. Saben, mamá, los abuelos y yo esperamos muy ansiosos su llegada, ya queremos ver sus hermosas caritas y poder consentirlas. Papá les promete amarlas siempre y matar a todo aquel que quiera hacerles daño. Espero que sean tan hermosas como su madre, pero que no sean tan quisquillosas como él.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el ruso. —Van a ser unas gruñonas como tu. —Contraatacó.

—Y así gruñón me amas. —Otabek miro directo a los ojos entrecerrados de su pareja y luego centró toda su atención de nuevo en los movimientos de las bebés. —Gruñonas o no, las amaremos de todas formas. Mis amores, dejemos dormir ya a mami, las amo infinitamente. —El kazajo volvío a besar el vientre del ruso y luego se acercó a su rostro.

—Beka... —Yuri habló entrecortado, el pelinegro lo había emocionado con sus palabras. —Yo...

El kazajo se acerco a su rostro y con un sutil beso lo calló. —A ti tambien te amo y mucho. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

El ruso asintió y se acomodo en la cama, con Otabek abrazándolo. Yuri lo beso de nuevo y ambos quedaron dormidos.

De esa forma, volvió a pasar el tiempo.

No fue hasta que Yuri entró en las últimas etapas del séptimo mes que se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. El ruso sentía fuertes dolores por las patadas de las bebés, tan fuertes que llegó a doblarse de dolor. Otabek en su desesperación, llamó al médico, quien lo atendió rápidamente, y mientras el kazajo le explicaba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, el profesional trataba de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que llevara al menor de urgencia al hospital donde estaba de guardia.

Otabek con la poca cordura que le quedaba, atinó a levantar una campera para el ruso, y sacando fuerza, quien sabe de dónde, cargó a su amado novio y salió con él en brazos a tomar un taxi, para llegar lo más pronto posible.

En el trayecto, el mayor marcó el número de su "suegro" avisándole lo sucedido.

El viaje se pareció eterno. No recordaban que fuera tan lejos.

Como pudo, el kazajo pagó el trayecto y corrió con el rubio en sus brazos hacia el interior del establecimiento. Fue reconocido al instante, las enfermeras acomodaron al chico en la camilla, el cual no dejaba de llorar adolorido y asustado, mientras lo ingresaban a una sala aparte, sin permitirle a Otabek estar con él. En eso llegaron los Nikiforov, pálidos por el repentino llamado. A duras penas, el pelinegro pudo contarle lo sucedido.

A los pocos minutos salió el médico, buscando a Otabek.

—Señor Altin.

—S-Si, dígame... ¿Cómo está Yuri? ¿Y las bebés?

—El joven Plisetsky será intervenido de urgencia. Las bebés se adelantaron. Debemos practicarle una cesárea de último momento.

ミ彡彡

Buenas, por fin el capítulo. He estado bastante ocupada por lo que se me dificultó subirlo, pero basta de lamentos.

Espero que lo disfruten, sin más, estaré trayendo el siguiente dentro de poco.

Bye bye


	3. 2-Presión baja

La noticia le cayó como una bomba ¿Cómo era posible que se adelantaran? Si hacía menos de una semana les habían dicho que estaría todo tranquilo, hasta sería capaz de llegar a término con los meses. Otabek se sintió morir, perdió estabilidad, y hubiera caído al frío suelo de la sala de espera, de no ser porque Víctor corrió a sostenerlo. Su Yuri y sus bebés corrían riesgo, estaba aterrado. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri, quien le acariciaba los cabellos con una paciencia infinita. Aunque no entendía el porqué estaba así. Se incorporó y el japonés lo miró entre asustado y aliviado.

—Otabek, despertaste.

—¿Qué pasó? Yuuri ¿Qué pasó con Yura? ¿Y las bebés?

—Cálmate por favor, te descompensaste por los nervios. Yurio y las bebés aún no salen del quirófano, debemos ser pacientes y esperar ¿Sí? Víctor fue por algo de comida...

Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente asintió levantándose de su lugar, con los ojos lleno de lágrimas se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras reprimía un grito, tratando de no golpear la pared más cercana. Estaba aterrado. Su novio y sus hijas corrían un enorme riesgo. Sintió que se moría en vida ¿Qué haría sin Yuri? ¿O si una de las niñas...? Ni siquiera tenía el valor para terminar de formular ese pensamiento. Yuuri por otro lado lloraba en silencio, observando el rostro del kazajo, el cual sólo transmitía dolor y terror. Víctor llegó con unos vasos descartables llenos de café y unos sobres de azúcar. Su rostro se veía cansado y angustiado, cómo no estarlo, si quién él consideraba su "Hijo" estaba en una complicada cirugía.

Los minutos parecían no terminar más, la espera era agónica, nadie salía a darles información, las enfermeras entraban y salían a las apuradas del quirófano. Ninguna de ellas se detuvo ante las suplicas del kazajo para que le dieran información.

El tiempo no estaba de su lado, cada segunda era peor que el anterior y el estar desinformado no ayudaba. Recibir de respuesta un "lo siento señor" sólo hizo que pensara lo peor ¿Lo siento? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Qué carajos sentía? ¿Será que...?

Millones de posibilidades se clavaron en su mente, detestando esas casi dos horas de cirugía. Su calvario terminó cuando una enfermera lo llamó.

—¿Señor Altin?

—Sí... ¿Qué sucede?

—Venga conmigo por favor, el medico lo solicita aquí.

El azabache, con el corazón en la garganta y a paso tembloroso, se acercó a donde la enfermera lo esperaba para entregarle ropa de quirófano para así poder ingresar donde estaban esperándolo. Su mente y corazón estaban agolpados con pensamientos aterradores, ya se mentalizaba para lo peor, esperaba las peores noticias, cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esas imágenes desgarradoras que su imaginación creaba. El medico lo recibió con el rostro suplicando un descanso. El hombre suspiro profundo al ver las facciones del moreno llenas de terror, sabía que debía tener tacto, con una expresión que Otabek no pudo descifrar, el hombre lo guío a una antesala, donde se detuvo unos minutos, inhaló y exhaló cansando antes de ponerse serio y comenzar a hablar. Mientras el moreno se moría de los nervios, y antes de que pudiera interrumpir, el hombre se adelantó.

—Señor Altin. —Dijo el profesional. —Fue una cirugía complicada, el paciente al tener un embarazo gemelar estaba propenso a que se adelantaran. Eso no quiere decir que los ecógrafos se hayan equivocado. Sus niñas si iban a llegar a término, pero al parecer ya querían conocer a sus padres. Una de ellas tenía el cordón umbilical envuelto en el cuello, pero todo está en orden, ni su pareja ni sus hijas corren peligro, así que puede estar tranquilo. Por favor pase por aquí.

Con una media sonrisa cargada de cansancio, el medico terminó de explicar lo sucedido. Esa sonrisa hizo que Otabek se relajara, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Asintiendo a lo que el medico decía, el cual comenzó a caminar, lo siguió por un pequeño pasillo que lo conducía a una salita. En ella, pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo, tardó solo 5 segundo en saber de dónde provenía. Desde el otro lado de la sala, dos enfermeras terminaban de envolver a unas recién nacidas, una sollozaba y la otra dormía.

—Felicidades, ambas niñas están bien de salud, un poco bajas en peso, pero sus órganos ya están bien desarrollados. —El medico de nuevo. —Su pareja aún duerme, pero él también está bien, aún deberá tomar algunas vitaminas, pero estará como nuevo en unos días... ¿Señor Altin está escuchándome?

Otabek estaba congelado observando aquellos bultos de mantas. Sólo escuchó lo que le importaba. Que sus hijas y su novio están a salvo. El medico al no obtener respuesta alguna, sonrió y negó divertido dejando al papá primerizo acomodar sus ideas.

El 18 de agosto de 2024, a las 3;35 Am, con casi 2 kilogramos y 37 cm, nacieron las gemelas Athena y Aiyana Altin.

Las enfermeras se acercaron al moreno, y se aseguraron de que pudiera mantener la estabilidad para poder entregarle a sus hijas. Una vez que las tuvo en sus brazos, las observó detenidamente, cada mínimo detalle de ellas, notando que son tan pálidas como Yuri, pero tienen sus cejas, y sus mismas pestañas. Una de ellas tiene la misma nariz del rubio y eso lo llenó de ternura.

Mientras las miraba, ambas niñas se movieron en sus brazos y sincronizadas le sonrieron a su padre, o al menos eso quiso creer Otabek, en señal de lo mucho que ya querían estar en sus brazos. Las lágrimas del mayor no se hicieron esperar, estaba cegado por lo bellas y pequeñas que son.

Recordó lo acordado con su pareja. Si ambas tenían en cabello negro, la que naciera primero sería "Aiyana", en caso de ser ambas rubias, la primera sería "Athena". Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que sus pequeñas tenían el cabello de color distinto. Seguro de su elección, nombró Athena a la que tenía pelusitas como cabello claritas, casi del mismo tono de su Yura y Aiyana a la que las tenía tan oscuras como él.

Otabek sonreía enamorado, pues, aunque apenas tenían 4 minutos de vida, ya habían conquistado su corazón. Observaba los rostros de ambas niñas, tatuándose a fuego cada mini detalle de ellas. Llevaban puestas gorritos, enteritos y mantas, turquesas y rosas (Colores elegidos por Yuri).

Todos en la sala guardaban silencio, expectantes a las palabras de Otabek. Este solo pudo decir un "Gracias" antes de que su voz sonara entrecortada por la emoción.

Cuando logró calmarse, preguntó por su novio. Los profesionales se encargaron de llevarlo a la habitación, donde un aún dormido Yuri descansaba, su rostro mostraba cansancio, preocupación, pero por sobre todo dolor. Su rostro se veía demasiado pálido, más de lo normal, sus labios blancos y rastros de lágrimas. Al kazajo le temblaron las piernas al verlo ahí, casi muerto.

—No fue nada fácil, señor Altin. —La voz masculina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacía su izquierda, observó al dueño de la voz, era el médico que operó a Yuri, quien había llegado unos minutos después para controlar al ruso. —Tuvimos que removerle el útero a causa de una hemorragia incontrolable debido al poco espacio y al llevar dos bebés dentro suyo, lamento decirle que no podrán tener más hijos.

—Comprendo... — Los ojos del kazajo se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir. Ver a su querida pareja en ese estado le había destrozado el corazón. Jamás se imaginó que podría perderlo. Como pudo, se acercó a la cama y dejó un beso en la frente del ruso, quien no reaccionó.

—Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, le recomiendo que lo deje descansar, fue muy duro para él también. —El doctor de nuevo. — Debería descansar usted también, puedo pedirle a las enfermeras que le preparen una cama cerca, así esté más tranquilo.

Otabek no sabía cómo agradecerle a ese amable hombre. No solo había salvado la vida de su familia, ahora le estaba dando la posibilidad de estar cerca de Yuri. Con las bebés aún en sus brazos, se acercó a él y le dio un enorme abrazo, algo incomodo, pero abrazo a fin de cuentas, el profesional correspondió un tanto divertido y conmovido por el acto del kazajo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto.

Mientras tanto, Víctor y Yuuri se quedaban sin uñas esperando alguna respuesta sobre el estado de Yurio y las gemelas. El ruso no paraba de llorar y repetir "quiero ver a mi hijo".

Si bien las enfermeras le habían dicho que todo estaba bien, la impaciencia por ver a las pequeñas y saber el estado del rubio era muchísimo más grande.

Aunque su espera no duró mucho, ya que fueron llamados por el mismo doctor que minutos antes estaba con Otabek. Los llevo hacía la habitación que él mismo pidió para el kazajo. El llanto de Víctor iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaban, mientras Yuuri trataba de contener su emoción, sus ojos también estaban llenos de cristalinas lágrimas y eso que aún no las había visto, por otro lado el japonés estaba listo para sostener a su esposo por si este se desmayaba al verlas. Mientras entraban, el hombre les dijo que recién al otro día podrían ver a Yuri, ya que su estado aún era delicado y preferían dejarlo reposar tranquilo. Aceptando eso, los Nikiforov entraron a la habitación. Lo primero que vieron, fue a un lloroso Otabek, quien observaba ambas cunas.

Los mayores se acercaron lento para no asustarlo. Una vez que el kazajo sintió su presencia, optó por presentarlas.

—Víctor, Yuuri... —Sonrió y señalo a la rubia. —Ella es Athena. —Luego señaló a la morena. —Y ella Aiyana. Athena, Aiyana, los abuelos Víctor y Yuuri. —El menor los señaló como si las bebés lo entendieran. Fue divertido para Otabek ver cómo sus suegros lloraban al ser llamados "abuelos". Más aún al momento en que ambas niñas "sonrieron" para ellos.

—Son preciosas Otabek. —Yuuri había roto el silencio. Mientras Víctor se secaba unas lagrimas.

—Bienvenidas al mundo princesas hermosas, que susto nos dieron.

El ruso tomó su celular y con el consentimiento de Otabek, tomó varias fotos de las pequeñas y las subió a sus redes sociales, haciendo furor.

Los primeros en comentar las fotos fueron Chris y Phichit, quienes estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que publicaran, ya que sus amigos les habían avisado lo sucedido. En menos de 3 minutos, las recién nacidas eran tendencia mundial tanto en Twitter como en Instagram. Millones de comentarios felicitando a los padres y a los abuelos, alabando la belleza de las niñas.

El tiempo corría y ninguno quería apartar la vista de las bebés. Estaban hipnotizados. Los adultos llenaron la memoria de sus celulares con muchísimas fotos de las gemelas.

Otabek decidió salir un momento para ir a ver a Yuri, quien según las enfermeras no despertaría hasta mañana, pero aún así, sentía la necesidad de estar con él. O por lo menos verlo.

Luego del enorme susto, Yuri fue dado de alta a los días de la operación. El médico los llenó de instrucciones para el cuidado de las pequeñas, más los cuidados necesarios para el rubio, quien debía mantenerse en reposo.

**ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

Viernes a la noche. Otabek se encuentra haciendo horas extras para ganar algo más de dinero.

Mientras de a ratos revisaba el móvil, pues tenía una divertida charla con Víctor, quien se encuentra en su casa junto a su esposo, Yuri y las bebés...

Fotos y pequeños vídeos alegran las horribles horas lejos de su amaba familia, sonriendo cada vez que escuchaba los mini dramas armados por el ruso mayor y el rubio.

Por otro lado, Yuri se desesperaba porque el kazajo no llegaba, cosa que lo frustraba en sobre medida. Se sentía un tanto sólo, bien... Siendo sinceros se sentía muy sólo, pues aunque sabía que tenia a Víctor y al cerdo a unos metros de distancia, en su corazón se sentía como si fuera un país.

Víctor cargaba a Aiyana mientras él a Athena y Yuuri cocinaba la cena, sonrió un momento contemplando las facciones de su hija, tan parecidas a las de él, lo había notado a las pocas semanas de nacida, ella sería una copia exacta en bebita si no fuera por los ojos, que eran un tono más oscuro, sin embargo eso no hacía diferencia en su amor hacia la otra hermana. Entre tantas fotos y extrañar a su amado, decidieron llamar al pelinegro por insistencia de Yuri.

El kazajo salió corriendo a la oficina de sus superiores, para pedir el permiso necesario, ya que las llamadas personales estaban estrictamente prohibidas en horario de trabajo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, las manos sudadas y el miedo atravesando sus sentidos, se atrevió a golpear la puerta, para segundos después escuchar un seco "Adelante" por parte de su jefe.

—Con permiso Señor ¿Podría darme unos minutos para hablar con mi esposa? —Sabía que debía decir que Yuri era su "esposa", era la única forma de que sus jefes le dejaran alargar la llamada.

—Por supuesto joven Altin, no demore demasiado o me veré obligado a sancionarlo. —El hombre mayor, a pesar de concederle amable el permiso, no debía perder la firmeza.

—Muchas gracias señor, no demoraré demasiado. —Intentando ocultar su sonrisa, salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a uno más apartado y llamó al teléfono de su "suegro"

La voz de Víctor sonó por el parlante, aturdiéndolo primero, pero no le importó.

Mientras escuchaba las alabanzas sobre sus pequeñas, la voz del rubio captó su atención al instante.

—Pásame el teléfono cuando acabes de hablar, viejo. -El moreno notó que Yuri sonaba desesperado ya que lo escuchó murmurar a quien consideraba su padre, así que pidió al mayor que le diera el móvil a su amado, luego de unos minutos de platicar temas sin importancia con el kazajo.

—Beka... ¿Cómo estás? —Esperó la respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa, una mano sostenía el celular mientras el otro brazo a la pequeña niña, después de todo no era nada pesada

—Estoy muy bien cariño ¿Y tú? ¿Las pequeñas están bien?

—Nosotros estamos muy bien, extrañándote... ¿No es muy pesado por allá?

—Claro que no, mientras pienso en ustedes, nada ni nadie es problema para mí.

—Que romántico fue eso amor. —El ruso río un instante pensando en lo positivo que era su novio, como sacaba fuerza de lo que ahora consideraba familia...

"Si tan sólo ahora pudiera trabajar y ayudarte" pensaba el ruso, pero eso era imposible, apenas hacía dos meses tuvo a sus hijas, y no tenía el cuerpo para volver al patinaje además que perdió el Grand Prix. Sus estudios estaban a medio semestre pues con el embarazo tuvo que dejarlos a un lado un tiempo, ni mencionar que no estaba en las mejores condiciones psicológicas. Eso lo hizo perder la sonrisa que tenía, Otabek avanzaba, trabajaba, pero... ¿Él? Estaba sin hacer nada desde hacía rato, si acaso no enloquecía por los trabajos que hace en ocasiones para la universidad. Sin embargo... No podía decirle eso a Otabek, él estaba esforzándose demasiado como para que encima le echara sus problemas mentales en cara, también las inseguridades que aquejaban el cuidar de ambas niñas durante todo el día más la frustración de no ver al otro, solamente unas horas los fines de semana, pues inclusive esos días trabajaba.

—Estamos bien, Aiyana juega con Víctor y Athena está acá conmigo. —Comentó al notar que quedó callado unos segundos. —Sólo... Quise llamarte para ver como estabas, y saber a qué hora regresas está vez... ¿Supongo que a las una de la mañana? —Que era la hora habitual de salida. —Dado caso, sólo responde eso, no quisiera retrasarte mucho.

—Todo por ti, mi cielo. —Intentó animarle más pues era lo único que le importaba ahora. Un pequeño bostezo escapó de los labios de mayor, casi inaudible, se tallo un ojo y habló tras escuchar la interrogante de Yuri. Otabek sonrió al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su pareja.

—Me alegra que estén bien, ya quiero estar ahí y darte tantos besos como me sean posibles. Yo estoy bien mi vida, me alegra mucho que llamaras y sobre tu pregunta, no, esta noche volveré antes, pues mis jefes se retiraran antes y por ende nosotros también.

Esa respuesta hizo que el corazón de Yuri se agitara un instante, el saber que su novio iba a estar un tanto más temprano era bueno de saber. La rubia en sus brazos comenzaba a caer dormida por lo que con cuidado caminó al cuarto y la puso en su cama.

—Eso es bueno... Y toma un café o algo, no creas que no te oí bostezar, no quiero que cuando regreses algo te pase. —El bostezo se le contagió, se había levantado temprano y desvelado para alimentar a las niñas por lo que tenía bastante sueño a decir verdad. Se dirigió con Víctor pidiendo a su otra hija, que le fue dada luego de poco, caminó de vuelta al cuarto colocándola al lado de su hermana, leyó que mantener a los hermanos juntos fortalecía la relación. Las tapó con mantas pues había un poco de frío además de que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes... —Notando los minutos pasados desde que inició la llamada, el mayor comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo. Se rasco la mejilla un poco apenado, aunque el rubio no pudiera verlo. —No está en mis planes dejarte, mucho menos ahora, que nuestras niñas nacieron.

—Ten cuidado al regresar... Tal vez no me encuentres despierto, te amo, adiós. —Esperó a que el otro se despidiera dejando el teléfono en la mesilla de noche.

Ya mañana se lo daría a su dueño, fue a colocarse el pijama, una playera holgada y unos shorts, contemplando su figura un momento, algo subido de peso... Pero ya lo bajaría. Aquella afirmación del rubio entristeció al moreno, pues quería pasar tiempo con él. Pero sabía que las bebés y algunos quehaceres de la casa consumían casi todo su tiempo.

—Si, está bien, hasta mañana cariño, te amo.

El ruso luego de cortar la llamada, encendió la televisión en respecto silencio, gracias a Dios sus niñas tenían el sueño profundo y eran ajenas a los ruidos leves. Poniendo una serie cualquiera con el objetivo de distraerse, con la meta de esperar a su novio. Mas aquello fue imposible pues al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido. El control quedó en su mano a medio soltar mientras él estaba recargado en la almohada sin taparse.

Mientras tanto Otabek se sentó en su lugar, pensando en la conversación reciente. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía, además notó que su Yura no reaccionó como suele hacerlo cuando le dice que irá temprano a casa.

Una hora más tarde, el kazajo se encontraba subiendo a su motocicleta y calzándose el casco para dirigirse por fin a su tan anhelado Hogar. Junto a sus hijas y su amado novio.

Condujo con sumo cuidado mientras pensaba en cómo su vida había cambiado en cuestión de meses. Antes estudiaba y complacía los caprichos de Yuri, sin mencionar el delicioso sexo que tenía con él, las noches de películas o videojuegos, todo.

¿Arrepentirse? Jamás. Tener a esas pequeñas fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, aunque eso le costara la libertad que antes tenía. Nada de eso importa ahora, solo el amor que tiene para dar.

Unos minutos después, ya se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía junto a su familia, dejó la moto (la cual tenía pensada vender para comprar un auto) y subió por el elevador hasta el piso correspondiente. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con su llave.

Silencio.

Silencio fue lo que recibió al llegar. Un silencio atronador.

Yuuri había tenido la amabilidad de dejarle un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

Asumió que sus suegros también se habían ido a dormir, así que, sin hacer mucho ruido, dejó su chaqueta en el sofá y caminando lento, entró a la habitación que compartía con su novio y sus hijas.

La escena era encantadora y un poco triste.

El rubio dormido, semi sentado, destapado y con un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca.

Las niñas, hermosas cual ángeles, descansaban una al lado de la otra, con sus manitas muy cerca.

Otabek se atrevió a acercarse al rubio y taparlo, pues la temperatura había descendido demasiado, dejó un sutil beso en su frente e hizo lo mismo con las bebés antes de tomar un corto baño y recostarse al lado de su amado. Antes de dormirse, Otabek volvió a besar a las pequeñas y metiendo su cuerpo adolorido en la cama, relajó los músculos, y estiró sus brazos hasta envolver al menor para sentir su calor y su delicioso olor.

Una mezcla entre shampoo de coco y leche materna, con un leve toque de menta gracias al dentífrico que usaban.

El kazajo no demoró mucho en dormirse, sobre todo porque Yuri no lo había apartado de él como las noches anteriores, excusándose en "No podemos hacerlo" o "están las niñas cerca" y "No quiero que me veas así"

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Yuri despertó. El llamado de Aiyana por medio de un leve llanto fue lo que lo había despertado, notando que ahora se encontraba tapado y en una posición correcta para dormir. De inmediato volteó y notó una de las personas que evitaban su hundimiento, pero a la vez lo mantenían, su novio yacía a su lado dormido profundamente, con un rostro tan cansado que prefirió no despertarlo, apresurándose para callar a su hija y notar que tenía.

Levantándose con prisa cargó a la pequeña pelinegra, su pañal no se sentía pesado por lo que seguro tenía hambre, su hermana dormitaba, pero estaba seguro despertaría en un rato. Con cuidado meció a la niña unos segundos para calmarla, por fortuna ella era la más tranquila de las dos, así que su llanto paró luego de poco.

Levantó su remera para acercarla a uno de sus pechos. Instintivamente la bebé comenzó a beber... Era raro eso aún, el sentir el pequeño dolor y la sensación de esa sustancia saliendo de él... Era rarísimo, y estaba seguro nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse.

—¿Eres una pequeña tragona eh? —Susurró a su hija para distraerse, mirándola con cariño. Aunque algo de miedo a decir verdad. Al igual que Otabek, ellas eran alguien que lo mantenía a flote y a la vez lo hundía. Contradictorio, lo sabe, pero los miedos de ser mala madre, el sentirse un completo inútil más que para cuidar a dos infantes, y ni eso porque lo ayudaban... El sentirse observado cada vez que sale a la calle, incluso antes de que ellas nacieran.

"¿Esa 'chica' no es algo joven para ser mamá?", "debería estar estudiando en vez de cuidar personitas", "seguro son producto de un calentón".

Esas y otras frases eran las que oyó desde que su vientre se notó hasta la actualidad. Le molestaban, le enojaban tanto que sentía que la cabeza le ardía. ¡joder y a ellos que les importaba! Si, tal vez algunas de esas frases eran ciertas, por eso le calaban más al alma. Sumando el hecho de lo extraño que se sintió durante ese tiempo, más lo sólo que se sentía y el nudo en la garganta que se formaba cada que el kazajo se iba.

Suspiró alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, su hija había acabado de comer, recargó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y el cuello dando unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que soltara un pequeño eructo, dejándola en la cama nuevamente.

—Me pregunto si debo esperar a que despiertes o dormir otro rato... —Se preguntó mientras veía a la rubia, sin embargo, el sonido de la cama lo alertó, viendo que el moreno estaba despierto.

—Hola...

—Hola Yura...

El mayor se levantó de la cama y se acercó lento a su novio. No quería incomodarlo, pero de todos modos le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yuri sonrió ante este gesto. Aceptándolo con gusto, se bajó la camisa pues le era algo vergonzoso que Otabek lo viera con esos kilos de más que tenía. Luego de hacerlo besó rápido los labios del mayor mientras le abrazaba y aspiraba su esencia, olía a jabón de hierbabuena y su boca sabía a menta.

—Te ves cansado... —Claro que lo estaba, aunque sus palabras fueron más por tener algo que decir. —¿Cómo te fue hoy?

No tenía mucho que decir, por lo que se sentó a la esquina de la cama esperando que su novio también se sentara. Mientras el ruso se sentaba, el mayor acarició las mejillitas de una de las niñas y luego se sentó a su lado.

—No es nada, a decir verdad, me siento mucho más descansado que otros días. —Miró el rostro de su amado mientras hablaba. —Hoy estuvo muchísimo más calmado, aun así, sigue siendo un trabajo pesado. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Yo, saqué a las niñas a comprar las cosas del desayuno en la mañana, y luego estuve haciendo un poco de aseo...La verdad, fue algo aburrido, pero no importa mucho. —Mintió en esto último.

—Ya veo, me alegra que todo estuviera bien... —El kazajo estiró sus brazos y apoyó su mano en el muslo de Yuri .

—Si... Sabes... ¿Tienes un día libre o algo?, sería lindo que saliéramos juntos, te extraño un poco. —Mucho más bien. Sonaba algo egoísta, más al saber cómo el otro se rompía la espalda. Pero pensaba que era bueno también para él relajarse de vez en vez. —Podemos encargarles a los viejos las bebés e ir al cine o un parque.

—¿Libre? Mmm creo que a mediados de semana tendré unos días. —Sonrió sutilmente ante la idea de su novio. —Por supuesto, suena estupenda la idea cariño, será lindo salir en una cita.

—Y si quieres más adelante... Podría conseguir un trabajo para ayudarte y que tengas más tiempo.

Exteriorizó, esperando que al otro le agrade la idea, parte por ayudar y otra para des aburrirse, estaba seguro no duraría más de tres meses sin tener un oficio, en lo que volvía a patinar... Claro, si es que eso le era posible. Su mirada adquirió un semblante más oscuro, pensando en que tal vez su sueño de ser el mejor patinador se hubiese detenido.

Al terminar, las últimas palabras del ruso dejaron helado al pelinegro.

—¿Tra-trabajar? Yuri... ¿Estás seguro?

Otabek miró a su amado un poco desconcertado, pues esas palabras lo shockearon.

—Cariño, ambos sabemos que tu destino está en la pista de patinaje, y no me gustaría que lo dejes por algo que yo debo hacer. Aun así...

No quitó la mirada de él. Notó su expresión, tomó la mano del ruso y la besó suavemente.

—Yuri , sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no podemos dejar a las bebés con Víctor y Yuuri todo el tiempo, ellas necesitan a su mamá... ya encontraremos una solución ¿Okay?

—Es que... No sé si pueda volver al patinaje. Además, sé que no pueden estar solas Beka, pero, creo que puedo hacer algo más antes de entrar a la Universidad nuevamente, algo leve. —Amaba que Otabek le diera ese apoyo, pero sabía que con dos bebés las cosas serían muy complicadas, y cuando ya tuviera tiempo el mundo del patinaje ya habría olvidado los pasos que estaba creando, después de todo las carreras de deporte eran efímeras.

Por otro lado, aquellas palabras ofendieron demasiado al mayor ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso? Otabek mejor que nadie sabe del talento nato de su amado para el patinaje. ¿Olvidarlo? Jamás. ¿Como alguien podía olvidar al gran tigre de Hielo de Rusia?

—No se trata de si puedes o no, tú volverás al hielo. Tú destino está en las pistas y lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Acaso piensas que ya se olvidaron de ti? Eso es imposible cariño. Tu belleza y gracia siguen aquí... —Llevó una mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acarició. —¿Estas seguro de querer volver a la universidad? Sé que te quedan pocos meses para terminar...

Yuri recargó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, sabía que al otro no iba a gustarle la idea del todo. Además, recapacitando no había tantas opciones de trabajo con horarios flexibles, y aunque Víctor y Yuuri estuvieran encantados de cuidar a las gemelas, sería un abuso de su parte el encargárselas tan seguido.

—Sabes... Ya habrá algo que pueda hacer para ayudar y que me permita estar cerca de ellas. Tal vez puedo tomar un diplomado en línea o algo.

Volteó a mirar al contrario tomándole la mejilla con suavidad.

El hecho de que el menor posara su mano en su mejilla, lo llenó de un calor hermoso y melancólico.

—Es parte tu obligación el cuidarnos cielo, pero también es la mía... Además ¿Qué hay de ti y del patinaje Otabek? ¿Lo dejarás? —El tono designado del kazajo le molestó un poco, por desgracia no pudo evitar disimularlo.

—Yo, si. Lo dejaré, mi talento no se compara al tuyo, además planeo dejar mi trabajo actual y aceptarle a mi padre el lugar en su empresa...

Sin darse cuenta, Yuri miraba fijamente al chico a su lado. Se sorprendió ante la decisión del kazajo "dejar el patinaje", le dolía que dijera eso. —¿Seguro que quieres dejar el patinaje profesional? Beka, no eres malo en ello, no me compares a ti.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro. Puede que mi futuro jefe sea mi padre, pero ya hablamos esto y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que él me tratará como a un empleado más. Y eso implica que mis horarios los manejará él...

Y volvió a reinar el silencio. Otabek se quedó pensativo unos segundos, recordando de algún lugar donde su novio pudiera "trabajar". Mientras Yuri se mordía las uñas, pensando mil y un cosas distintas.

—Ya sé Yura, recuerdo que una de nuestras vecinas busca quien limpie una vez a la semana su casa ¿Que dices?

Las palabras de su amado lo alegraron un poco, aunque a su parecer Otabek es una persona muy soñadora... no quería decirlo ni lo culpaba, pero el criar a sus niñas de la manera correcta como mínimo le llevaría cuatro años, sin mencionar que él estaba en sus veinte ya... ¿Y la carrera de patinaje cuanto podría durar? Si acaso hasta sus veintiocho o treintas, pero para esa época Yuri tenía otras aspiraciones. Tener una carrera completa, diseñar ropa tal vez. Sus años pasarían en un santiamén y apenas lo notaría... Tal vez se estaba comportando como un exagerado, pero era una persona a la que le gustaba planear las cosas y esforzarse por ellas.

Esos pensamientos prefirió callarlos, y decir unas cortas palabras. —Volveré al patinaje, pero... eso implicará que tenga menos tiempo para las bebés y lo sabes. Quiero participar en el Grand Prix dentro de dos años... —Si quería tener más fama y oportunidades de patrocinadores o publicidad, el dinero se regía de eso. "Algo al costo de un sacrificio" pensó.

—Mientras ese tiempo llega, terminaré la universidad... no ahora. En unos meses que estemos más estables, para aportar algo significativo, para darles un mejor futuro a las niñas. —Pensaba que, si Otabek aceptaba el trabajo, alcanzaría con el dinero para algunas cosas, tal vez algunos gustos. Pero él no se conformaba con eso, quería tratar a sus hijas como las princesas que eran, no por siempre podrían vivir en el departamento de Víctor (quien se lo había regalado al rubio, pero insistía en no aceptar), tendrían que preocuparse por colegiaturas, ropa y muchas más cosas que serían necesarias en unos años. —Además, ¿Cuánto podrá alcanzarnos nuestro sueldo de patinadores y el tuyo si aceptas el trabajo de tu padre?, o el mío si pregunto por el trabajo que me dices..., se acabará en poco tiempo y tú solo no podrás con ello, por eso quiero ayudarte y terminar mis estudios.

—Lo sé Yuri, pero ten en cuenta tu salud también. Tuviste una operación grande y aún no estas del todo recuperado. Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien. Me importa más tu salud y la de las gemelas. Dame tiempo y solucionaré esto, te prometo que haré lo posible para que puedas ayudar tú también.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del ruso, el cual se levantó de su lugar por el llamado de Athena quien acababa de despertar.

Otabek se quedó pensativo, estaba seguro de que algo podría hacer para que Yuri estuviera más tranquilo, sin embargo, no sería nada fácil. Observó de reojo al chico con la bebé en brazos tratando de no incomodarlo. Una vez que la pequeña terminó, el kazajo la pidió para hacerla eructar y volver a recostarla al lado de la morena, la cual dormía plácidamente. Una vez ambas bien acomodadas y tapadas, ambos las besaron y se metieron en la cama, acomodándose cerca del otro y así dormir unas horas, dando así por finalizada la charla.

**ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el miedo de Yuri sólo crecía y crecía. Se sentía muy angustiado y la sensación de estar haciendo todo mal lo carcomía vivo. Muchas veces se cuestionaba su capacidad como madre... le aterraba el largo camino que acababa de iniciar; el cuidar de dos pequeñas. Cada día sentía un malestar que atormentaba su corazón, intentaba hablar con Víctor o Yuuri , pero simplemente no podía. Mucho menos con Otabek, quien hacía unas semanas había regresado a su trabajo, ya que pidió licencia para ayudarlo en las primeras semanas, y como sus hijas estaban a punto de cumplir 2 meses, era tiempo de que regresara. Admitía que lo extrañaba más de lo que pensaba, ya que el mayor (de cierta forma) quería encargarse de todo, los pañales, la leche, mientras él trataba de tranquilizarse y mentalizarse de que su vida será muy diferente, pero no podía, empeoró cuando comenzó a quedarse solo con las niñas.

No faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Otabek. Yuri estaba emocionado por hacerle una fiesta, no sólo por el hecho de la fecha, sino porque sería el primer cumpleaños junto a sus hijas. Que si le habían llamado "mocosa precoz", "descuidada", "irresponsable" o mil y un comentarios negativos al respecto en ese momento no importaba., Claro que cada palabra era un pequeño pedazo de vidrio incrustado, pero Otabek con minuciosidad sacaba la mayoría a base de palabras de consuelo y abrazos, y era por eso y el simple hecho de que le ama que ha tenido la idea de hacer una fiesta hace unas semanas.

Bien, realmente la idea ha sido de Yuuri y de él, una tarde de plática donde lavaban los trastes que el tema surgió; el cerdito comentó respecto al cumpleaños y a él le ocurrió hacer una pequeña celebración, Yuuri lo magnífico sugiriendo traer a los padres de su novio e invitar a algunos otros. Se oyó bien, y desde entonces ha estado de aquí para allá organizando, prefiere hacerlo sólo, no por el hecho de que desprecie la ayuda, sino que si alguien más coopera los preparativos terminarían mucho antes y eso a él le aburriría en algún punto. Estar en casa a veces (bien, en su mayoría) le sofoca, algo tiene que hacer para entretenerse.

Por eso pocas durante semanas hizo llamadas; algunas a Japón, otras a Rusia, y las últimas a Kazajistán. Él no era mucho de socializar, pero no niega que extraña las burlas de Mila o el melodrama de Georgi, incluso a los Katsuki, y no duda que Beka no extrañe a sus padres. Los señores Altin son un cielo; Serik es un buen hombre, un poco serio pero con gran corazón, y Melek una bromista empedernida y dulce que le saca el humor interior y sonrisas enamoradas, son sin duda una pareja preciosa, y a pesar de él conocerlos de unas pocas idas de cuando fue a Almaty como amigo, y otras como novio, no niega que les tomó un ligero cariño, en especial a la mujer.

Todos aceptaron venir por fortuna, y aunque se lo pensó seriamente, prefirió no hacer venir a su abuelo; por nada del mundo deseaba que enfermase por los cambios de clima o tanto viaje, así que ya iría luego a visitarle junto a su familia. Realmente extrañaba ir, si bien le hablaba constantemente al teléfono o por videollamada, no era lo mismo que abrazarlo en persona, y la mella de no verlo por meses le afectaba, si vamos, ¿Quien no extrañaría a la persona que te crió con tanto amor y dedicación?. Cada día se repetía que iría a visitarle en cuanto las gemelas pudieran viajar, mientras tanto mantenerse ocupado es lo mejor.

Y entre salidas, encargos, pases de días y demás la fecha del cumpleaños llegó; Otabek fue a trabajar desde temprano, y Yuri aprovechó para montar todo y hacer la comida que le saliese decente sin el riesgo de intoxicar a alguien. No es el mejor cocinero, pero poco a poco avanza.

Colgó globos, decoró en un tono verde oscuro y dorado, atendió a sus hijas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba listo. Víctor llegaba en la tarde ya que le había prometido pasar por el pastel a la salida de su trabajo y Yuuri unas horas antes que Otabek, ya que él se ofreció ir por los Altin al aeropuerto.

En menos de media hora, Katsuki llegó con los Altin, quienes a pesar de pasar tantas horas en un avión, entraron al departamento con sonrisas tontas plasmadas en el rostro, felices de poder pasar el cumpleaños de su hijo juntos y por fin conocer a sus nietas.

Ambos saludaron a Yuri con un enorme abrazo, charlaron un momento y pidieron ver a las niñas, quienes descansaban en la carreola enviada por ellos.

Quedaron fascinados con la belleza de aquellas niñas.

Tan distintas e iguales al mismo tiempo. Las pequeñas son la mezcla perfecta entre su hijo y el ruso.

Melek lloraba por la dulzura que emanaban, mientras Serik las veía orgulloso de su hijo.

A los minutos, llegaron Víctor, seguido de los demás invitados.

Sólo faltaba Otabek para comenzar.

El kazajo llegó casi una hora después.

Agotado, guardó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del lugar y subió en el ascensor hasta el piso donde lo esperaba el par de ángeles que tiene por hijas, su amado novio y sus suegros.

Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó el mayor al abrir la puerta principal y ver que su familia no estaba sola. Sus padres estaban ahí, era increíble.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su facción casi siempre estoica, estaba genuinamente feliz de tener a todos sus seres queridos reunidos en su casa.

Sin dudas, el mejor cumpleaños que jamás tuvo, Yuri se acercó a él con el pastel en la mano, encendió la vela y a coro con los demás, le cantaron el cumpleaños, Otabek no pudo dejar de sonreír, agradecido a la vida y al destino por permitirle vivir ese momento.

Apagó el fuego deseando que no terminara nunca.

Y un beso de su amado, hizo que la noche terminara más especial de lo que podía ser.

**ミ**

**彡**

El mes de Noviembre dio inicio. Los adornos navideños comenzaban s hacerse presente en los distintos locales. Luces, esferas de colores y guirnaldas eran los preferidos para la época que se aproximaba. Si bien tenía entendido, los japoneses no festejaban la navidad de la misma forma, era una celebración más de pareja. Con la llegada del onceavo mes, el cumpleaños de Yuuri también llegó. Su familia se habían encargado de hacerle una cena, donde estuvieron presentes Phichit y Chris, quienes fueron sólo por ese día, sus padres, hermana, Víctor y por supuesto los Altin.

Noviembre terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la llegada de diciembre no fue para menos, era increíble que ya estuvieran a menos de dos semanas de navidad y el cumpleaños de Víctor (quien se negaba a creerlo) y pisándole los talones, año nuevo. Una mañana de diciembre, Yuri salió con las niñas a comprar víveres para el mes.

Estaba fresco, la brisa casi gélida le recordaba a su Rusia natal. No es que se sintiera incomodo en el país nipón, pero no podía evitar extrañar su patria, pero allí no habría podido vivir tranquilo... A pesar de los años, Rusia seguía siendo un País muy homofóbico y no correrían ningún riesgo. Menos ahora, que tenían dos niñas a las cuales proteger. Y hablando de proteger, detuvo su marcha, solo para asegurarse que sus pequeñas estuvieran bien abrigadas, acomodó la manta que las cubría y siguió su camino.

Las miradas sobre ellos no eran disimuladas. La mayoría de las personas lo criticaba con los ojos, murmullos inaguantables volaban sobre él y las niñas. Su rostro de disgusto solo avivaba el fuego de las feroces críticas. El tramo final hasta el local fue un infierno. Desafortunadamente su calvario no terminó ahí, las señoras que vivían cerca del supermercado se pasaban tardes enteras ahí, despellejando a todos, y Yuri no será la excepción.

—Yuri, bonita ¿Cómo has estado?

El ruso soltó un suspiro pesado. Para su mala suerte, no les podía decir a esas señoras que era hombre ya que no correría el riesgo de que a una de ellas le dé un infarto de la impresión.

—Buenas tardes, muy bien ¿Y usted?

—Bien querida, veo que traes contigo a las pequeñas.

—Así es.

—Es una lastima que su padre no se haga cargo, debe ser muy duro para ti ser madre soltera.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Por respeto no le respondió con una grosería, pero había pasado el límite de su paciencia.

—Pobre muchacha... -Siguió otra mujer. —Tan joven y con hijas, de seguro fueron concebidas bajo el efecto del alcohol.

—Yo creo que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

—Quizás creyó que teniendo a las niñas, el tipo se quedaría.

—Lo dudo mucho, solo Dios sabe eso.

—Para mi que él las abandonó pensando que no son suyas.

—Quizás por eso su padre no se hace cargo, es más, ni debe saber quien es el padre. Pobre muchacha... Seguramente ni tuvo conciencia de cuando concibió a sus hijas. —Escuchó a una mujer decir con fingida pena. — Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien tan inmaduro como ella.

—No tiene remedio. —Comentó otra mujer. —Que no haya decidido abortar es otro tema.

—Solo mírale la cara. —Su desdén era notorio, mientras una sonrisita arrogante adornaba su cara. —¿Tú crees que realmente es su sueño estar así? Puras falacias, es notoria su frustración.

—¡Reiko! —Regañó la mujer de al lado. —Calla o podría escucharte ¿Que tal si el padre trabaja y nada más no tiene tiempo?

—No seas ridícula Jun. —Contestó con veneno. —Solo es cuestión de verle la cara para saber que abrió las piernas y el tipo la dejó.

Yuri ardía en furia. No quiso decir una palabra. Sabía que si abría la boca, nada bueno saldría. Pagó lo que necesitaba y salió del lugar, empujando enojado el coche de las niñas.

Ni siquiera miraba por donde iba. Estaba cegado por la rabia, esas mujeres no tenían ningún derecho a opinar de él, ni de sus hijas ni de nada.

Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Su mente daba mil vueltas a lo sucedido, y al mismo tiempo, las críticas que recibió bien su vientre comenzó a notarse.

De cierta forma lo entristecía, pero la furia era mayor.

Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo chocó contra él, entorpeciendo su paso, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Tch, mira por donde caminas idiota. —Vociferó el rubio.

—Lo siento. —Respondió una voz masculina. —¿Yuri?

El ruso molesto aún, levantó su mirada reconociendo a los pocos segundos a quien había golpeado.

—Hey, Misaki.

ミ彡ミ彡ミ彡ミ彡


	4. 3-Yebat

—Hey, Misaki… —habló Yuri con los ojos abiertos en demasía. El enojo se le bajó casi al instante por la sorpresa de ver a uno de sus compañeros de facultad en frente.

—Yuri.— respondió un castaño de orbes miel de la misma manera. Un ligero llanto proveniente del carrito que llevaba el rubio le distrajo, dándose cuenta de muchas cosas pero obviándolas. —¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Misaki Ayuzawa no era alguien que se interesara por la vida de los demás, pero con Yuri era diferente. La charla de ambos se hizo amena y llevadera.

Hablaron de todo. De la universidad, de chistes, de cuestiones banales o las cosas de la semana. Yuri se sintió pleno; por una vez en su vida desde que sus hijas habían llegado al mundo no lo miraban con crírica, con pena; no le preguntaban por las gemelas cada que lo veían, tampoco si ellas habían comido bien o comentarios de cuanto habían crecido.

Al lado de ese chico castaño, sólo era Yuri Plisetsky. No mamá, no contenciones.

Sólo era lo que fue; un joven adulto, patinador y persona individual.

**ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

La charla con Misaki de algún modo le había subido el animo. Bastante a decir verdad, Yuri sentía que por fin, había encontrado a alguien que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus inseguridades.

Regresó al departamento con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro, olvidándose del desagradable momento vivido con esas odiosas mujeres, y, raramente feliz de por fin haber sido el centro de atención en una conversación sin que hubiera alguna crítica hacia él o sus hijas.

Quizás, solo quizás, había encontrado un amigo.

Diciembre no daba tregua con el pasar de los días, y con eso, la llegada de Navidad y el cumpleaños de Víctor. El platinado a pesar de amar la fecha de su nacimiento, este año no le emocionaba como otros años, y eso era raro en él.

El primero en notarlo fue Yuri quien sabía el gran cariño que el albino le tenía a su cumpleaños. Una tarde, aprovechando que Yuuri y Otabek no estaban, el rubio decidió preguntar.

—Oye viejo.

Víctor despegó su mirada de la televisión y observó al menor. —¿Que pasa Yurio? —El ruso mermó el volúmen para poner toda su atención. Yuri se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

—Te noto triste ¿Todo bien en casa?

Okey , eso logró descolocar al mayor. ¿Yurio preguntándole si estaba bien? Eso no ocurría todos los días, el peliplata se sintió atrapado, ¿Tanto se le notaba? Al parecer sí.

—Estoy bien Yurio. No es nada, lo juro.

El rubio no muy convencido de su respuesta presionó más. —¿Seguro? ¿Las cosas entre el katsudon y tú están bien? —Su rostro serio alertó al ojiazul, sabía que no descansaría hasta saber que pasaba. Rayos, lo tenía acorralado.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió de inmediato. —¿Desde cuando te interesa eso? —El adulto solo tenía un método de escape, pero corría el riesgo de recibir varios insultos por parte del joven y sinceramente no estaba muy bien de humor para eso.

—Desde hace unos días te la pasas suspirando y con cara de tristeza todo el tiempo. —Replicó. —Ni siquiera muestras esa estúpida sonrisa de corazón cerca de las niñas. —Diablos, lo había notado. —Quizás no sea el mejor para esto pero si hay algo que quieras decirme...

Esas simples palabras conmovieron el corazón de Víctor, desde que conocía a Yurio, sabía que él no era una persona de carácter sensible ante algunas situaciones y que ahora se preocupara por él, demostraba lo mucho que el rubio había crecido y lo bien que lo conoce.

—Oh Yurio... —Trató de no sollozar. —Está bien, te lo diré... No quiero cumplir años. —Bajó su rostro, triste. —Estoy volviéndome viejo.

Yuri jamás se esperó esa respuesta. ¿Que demonios acababa de escuchar? Le sorprendía bastante aquella confesión, más al conocerlo tan bien. —Vie... Digo Víctor, mira, cumplir años no tiene nada de malo y eso lo sabes... Esto es raro viniendo de ti, digo, desde que tengo memoria amas tu cumpleaños y ahora de repente no quieras celebrarlo, me parece muy extraño, ¿Hay algo más que te esté haciendo daño?

Eso fue suficiente para que el mayor estallara en lágrimas. Yuri sintió arrepentirse un momento, pero luego supo que hacía lo correcto, Víctor necesitaba sacarlo afuera. Con un poco de torpeza lo abrazó.

—No llores viejo, ahora dime que sucede.

—¡Deja de llamarme viejo! —Sollozó de nuevo. Sorbió su nariz y se dispuso a contarle al rubio su sentir. —Me siento mal al saber que cumpliré 40, es complicado de explicar, pero no quiero llegar a esa edad, siento que no estoy preparando para esa nueva etapa de mi vida.

El ruso menor rodó los ojos sin que el mayor lo notara, era algo estúpido, lo sabía, pero de alguna forma le causaba daño a quien él consideraba un padre.

—¡Está bien! Ya deja de llorar. —Yuri comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía bien como actuar o que decir. El peliplata, quien aún no salía de su escondite en los brazos del rubio, trataba de detener sus lágimas. Mientras el menor, en algún momento comenzó a palmearle la espalda, algo que su abuelo hacía cuando él entraba en crisis.

Suspiró, pesado y tendido.

—Es duro.— Afirmó— Pero, deja de lamentarte y ve las cosas que no tendrías si no envejecieras; Tienes un esposo, em, atractivo, no aparentas tu edad, tienes dinero, y eres feliz... Eso no lo tendrías si siguieras siendo de veinticinco ¿No?— Arqueó la ceja para mirar a Víctor a los ojos.—Eras miserable Viktor, recuerdo tus ojos perfectamente. —Habló serio, despegando al mayor de sus brazos mientras éste le miraba.—Ahora tienes eso y dos nietas que te aman, y no vas a cambiarlo por retroceder ¿Verdad? —Esa última frase hizo que el corazón del mayor saltara con fuerza. Se levantó de su lugar, limpiándose los lagrimales.

—A veces me sorprende que seas menor que yo, gatito.

Y así, luego de la charla, Víctor esperó ansioso el día de su cumpleaños para el cual no faltaba mucho. Yuuri notó ese cambio, pero no dijo nada, prefirió no meterse, aunque tarde o temprano el mismo Víctor le contaría. Esta vez el albino optó por una cena en Yutopia, un ambiente familiar y privado, donde estar con su familia y amigos más cercanos.

Llegado el 25, el onsen desprendía felicidad. Algunos globos, comida y bebida sobre la mesa. No podía faltar música y sobretodo el dulce sonido de la risa de las gemelas. Víctor sonreía genuino y encantado, el haberse liberado de aquello que lo atormentaba le permitió disfrutar de la maravilla de la vida.

Su mejor amigo Chris había llegado unos días antes junto a su esposo Phichit.

Hasta JJ y Seung Leroy estaban presentes.

En una esquina de la sala, había varias cajas de regalo, algunas para Víctor por parte de su esposo y las demás para las niñas. Al ser su primera navidad, nadie se midió en regalos, papeles brillantes y moños de colores adornaban la esquina.

A sus 4 meses, Athena y Aiyana sentadas junto a sus padres en la alfombra, cerca de la chimenea, abrieron sus primeros regalos. Ropa y peluches cubrieron el sofá. El ruso mayor optó por sentarse con ellos y ayudar a sus nietas, Yuuri por su lado tomaba demasiadas fotos, quitándole el puesto a Phichit quien hacía un divertido puchero.

Jean se acercó a Otabek, quien sostenía a Athena, la cual observaba atenta el moño amarillo que adornaba uno de los regalos.

—Tengo algo especial para ellas. — Dijo animado. Se levantó y fue a su habitación a buscar algo. Curioso, Otabek lo siguió con la mirada, luego observó a Yuri, quien solo arqueó una ceja.

Seung, sentado cerca de Chris, se encogió de hombros negando divertido.

—Estaba muy emocionado por ver a sus "ahijadas". Creo que se tomó muy en serio su papel de "padrino".

—Supongo que es normal Seung. Víctor y yo también nos emocionamos mucho con la idea de ser abuelos. —Comentó Yuuri desde el sofá.

—Confirmo eso. —Dijo Yuri acomodando a la pequeña Aiyana, quien trataba de quitar el verde papel de regalo.

—JJ siempre fue así. —Comentó Otabek. —Recuerdo que, cuando estuve en Canadá, él se esmeraba por hacerme sentir cómodo. Quizás a veces exagera, pero lo hace con cariño, por eso convencí a Yuri de nombrarlo "padrino" de Athena y Aiyana. Se lo merece.

Los presentes sonrieron. En eso JJ salió cargando dos cajas. Se sentó frente a las niñas y extendió los regalos.

—Este es para Aiyana. —Estiró su mano, poniendo cerca de la niña la caja, la cual fue agarrada por Yuri.— Y esta para Athena. —Hizo lo mismo, solo que esta vez Otabek la agarró. —Ábranlo.

Los padres abrieron las cajas y sacaron lo que contenía.

De las manos de ambos, un hermoso móvil para bebé colgaba, con una A de la cual colgaban copos de nieve, patines y un gatito.

—Totalmente personalizado para las princesas.

—Jean... Son hermosos, gracias.

Beka estrechó la mano del canadiense agradeciendo el gesto hacía sus hijas.

Víctor, quien no quería quedarse atrás, también se acercó con regalos para las niñas. Yuuri sonrío negando varias veces ante los celos de su esposo. Era divertido verle competir contra JJ, aún sabiendo que las niñas a pesar de ser pequeñas lo aman.

El ruso adora a las gemelas.

Los regalos fueron bellísimos, juguetes didácticos abundaron junto a hermosos conjuntos en tonos pastel para resaltar la belleza que ambas poseen.

Luego de un rato, las niñas cayeron dormidas.

Acomodadas en su cochecito, descansan una al lado de la otra.

Los presentes no pueden dejar de observarlas.

La cena fue un éxito. El albino destilaba felicidad pura.

Agradeció a todos por estar presente ese día tan especial para él.

**ミ 彡**

El año nuevo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darse cuenta, estaban esperando que iniciara marzo, específicamente el 1 de marzo.

Víctor y Otabek organizaron una hermosa cena para el rubio quien no estaba muy seguro de querer festejar su natalicio. No se sentía cómodo aún con su cuerpo y eso que habían pasado 7 meses.

Aún así accedió a que lo festejaran.

El lugar era perfecto, ni muy lujoso ni muy barato, justo en el punto medio como le gustaba a él, sumado un pequeño sector de juegos para bebés, donde Athena y Aiyana podrían jugar a gusto, junto a Sebastian, el hijo de los Leroy.

Otabek tenía una sorpresa para Yuri.

Los presentes disfrutaron de una maravillosa recepción, con música y bebidas de todo tipo.

Risas, anécdotas e historias colorearon la noche. A decir verdad Yuri disfrutó bastante la celebración, hasta que...

De un momento a otro, las luces bajaron, una canción en particular comenzó a sonar y cierto kazajo había desparecido, el rubio supuso que, había ido a controlar a las niñas, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaban, notó que no estaba ahí.

Es más, las gemelas estaban siendo cargadas por Víctor y Yuuri quienes las llevaron hasta donde Yurio se encontraba.

—¿Han visto a Otabek? —preguntó, cargando a Aiyana. La niña lo miró, como si entendiera lo que decía.

—No... De seguro está en el baño o la cocina. —El japonés miró a su alrededor. Mientras Athena, quien está en sus brazos, jugueteaba con la pulsera que su abuelo llevaba.

—De hecho, Otabek está allá. —Dijo Victor, señalando al lugar donde estaba el Deejay, probando un micrófono. Yuri abrió la boca, el kazajo lo observó y sonrió.

—Buenas noches a todos, gracias por haber venido a compartir con Yuri y con nosotros este día especial.

Los presentes aplaudieron las palabras. Yuri sentía su cara roja. Las gemelas imitaron la acción de los demás y aplaudieron también.

—Yuri, mi vida... —Otabek comenzó a acercarse hacía donde estaba el ruso. Mientras Yuri trataba de cerrar la boca y sonreír, aunque sus labios temblaban. —Quiero agradecerte por todos estos años juntos, y no encontré nada mejor que esto para expresar todo lo que siento. —De su bolsillo sacó una cajita negra. Al verla, Yuri se espantó y retrocedió. Negó con su cabeza y susurraba un entendible No. —¿Yuri? —Al verlo asustado, el mayor trató de tocar su brazo, pero el rubio se alejó más. Miró a todos lados, entregó a la niña que tenía en sus brazos y salió corriendo del lugar. —¡Yuri, espera!

Pero no hubo respuesta. El ruso ya había salido del lugar, dejando a todos helados. Otabek, quien no sabía cómo seguir, sonrió nervioso, agradeció a todos por estar presente y dió por finalizada la cena.

Una vez que todos se fueron, quedaron solo los Nikiforov y él, junto a las niñas.

—Otabek... ¿Puedo saber que tienes ahí? —Preguntó Víctor.

—¡Víctor! —Regaño Yuuri.

—Que, solo quiero saber. —Yuuri lo miró un poco molesto. —Esta bien, lo siento...

—Tranquilos por favor. —Otabek intentó sonreír y saco la cajita. —Es... Bueno... Conseguí esto en un local cerca de mi trabajo y pensé que sería un lindo regalo para Yuri. —Dijo mientras abría la cajita, dejando ver un hermoso relicario redondo, adornado con un delicado copo de nieve en plata. Al verlo, Víctor se sorprendió demasiado.

—Y-yo creí, que le propondrías matrimonio, oh no...

—No. —Beka bajó la cabeza, y una sonrisa dolorosa se formó en su rostro. —Me gustaría casarme con él, pero no ahora... Con mi trabajo y su estudio, sería desastroso.

—Es muy bonito Otabek. —Agregó Yuuri. —Estoy seguro que a Yurio le gustará.

—Eso espero... Trataré de hablar con él, y explicarle que no es lo que piensa...

—Cuenta con nosotros, si quieres también podemos hablar con él.

—Gracias, eso sería perfecto.

Y así, terminaron de recoger sus objetos personales y partieron al departamento, donde un rubio trataba de dormir, esperando que lo sucedido hacía unos minutos solo haya sido una pesadilla.

Los días pasaban y Yuri no podía mirar a la cara a su novio. Este trataba de hablar del tema, pero el ruso lo evadía. La época de exámenes le vino como anillo al dedo.

A pesar de no haber pasado mucho desde que regreso a la universidad (con apoyo de Víctor por insistencia) siempre se excusaba de tener que estudiar y se encerraba con llave en una habitación.

Otras veces salía, diciendo que unos compañeros le explicarían algunos temas.

Otabek no sabía cómo hacer para poder explicarle que lo que vio no es lo que piensa, y así poder volver a la "normalidad".

Yuri, acudió a la única persona fuera de su familia que lo entendía, Misaki, ya que con este se sentía cómodo para hablar de ciertos temas.

El haber compartido bastante tiempo les hizo crear una atmósfera apropiada para hablar de todo lo que necesitara.

Una tarde, saliendo de clases, el castaño, quien ya sabía algo pero no con lujo de detalles, invitó a su amigo a una cafetería cercana a la universidad.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron acomodados y atendidos, fueron directo al tema que tenía al rubio en vela.

—Cuentame Yuri, exactamente, qué fue lo que pasó. —El castaño tomó un sorbo de su taza y miró a su acompañante.

Yuri dudo un poco, no estaba muy seguro, pero en vista de que la mirada suave y tranquilizadora que le brindaba, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno... En mi cumpleaños, Otabek tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar... dijo cosas muy bellas, pero... de un momento a otro sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y, creo que iba a proponerme matrimonio. —Aquella frase hizo que le recorriera un escalofríos por la columna. —Ni siquiera termino de acostumbrarme a las gemelas y...

—Tranquilo... —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Ya veo, y, ¿Viste lo que contenía el estuche?

—No. Sólo huí del lugar... desde ahí que no puedo ver a Otabek a los ojos...

—Comprendo. —dijo sereno. —Mira, yo creo que tu novio si exageró un poco, ¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

Yurio hizo memoria. Conocía a Beka desde aquel curso de entrenamiento dirigido por Yakov.

Y desde su reencuentro en Barcelona, su relación fue creciendo más y más, hasta llegar a donde están.

—Nos conocimos en un curso de verano, y luego nos vimos antes de ganar mi primer Grad Prix Final en Barcelona... y eso fue ya hace 8 años... si mis cálculos no fallan, ya serán 13 años.

El castaño asiente a cada palabra que su amigo dice, pensando en que sería lo mejor para él. —Ya veo, son muchos años... Y... ¿Estuviste con alguien más o solo con él?

—Solo con él. Otabek fue mi primer amigo verdadero y mi único novio.

Misaki pensaba y reflexionaba cada sílaba de esa frase.

Yuri por su lado, mordisqueaba la orilla de una tostada, nervioso.

—Mira, Yuri... quizás yo no sea el mejor con las palabras o los consejos, pero, para mi, lo que deberías hacer, es experimentar con alguien más... y luego decides si quieres seguir con Otabek...

El ruso dejó de comer de golpe.

—¿Eso crees? —Tragó pesado. —Y-yo no puedo hacerlo...

—¿Porqué no? —Misaki levantó una ceja. —Estas con él desde hace muchos años, debes estar cansado de la rutina.

—Pues...

—Yuri, amigo, sé que te aterra la idea, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Mira, si quieres, lo haces conmigo. Yo estoy disponible, sin compromisos. Esto será una noche y ya, luego puedes volver con él y decides si quieres casarte o no...

Yuri pensaba y pensaba las palabras que Misaki le había dicho.

Era absurdo y al mismo tiempo, algo dentro suyo le decía que tenía razón.

Mierda y más mierda se repetía en su mente... ¿Que carajos iba a hacer?

Estaba confundido y sentía su estómago revolverse.

Suspiró.

Decidido, tomó su celular, buscó un numero en particular y marco.

La llamada fue respondida al instante.

—¿Yuri? —la voz al otro lado sonaba tranquila y dulce, a pesar de que quien hablaba se encontraba muy nervioso y sobra decir que estaba esperando la llamada. —¿Esta todo bien?

—Si. —respondió el menor. —Ya he tomado mi decisión. Estoy listo para hacerlo.

—Estupendo Yuri, te espero mañana.

Y la llamada fue terminada.

Al día siguiente, Yuri bajó al departamento de la señora Shiroyama, había decido aceptadar trabajar para ella y Otabek seguía en la empresa de su padre.

A decir verdad, las cosas estaban más incomodas que antes, quizás al ruso le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de valor para hablar con su novio, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía preparado para estar a solas con él.

Su cuerpo y pensamientos aún le incomodaban y eso hacía que no quisiera que el kazajo lo viera. Esto también frustraba al mayor, quien esperaba por su amado pacientemente.

No fue hasta un día, donde la tranquilidad que reinaba en el departamento murió.

Yuri había comenzado a salir de casa sin avisar, dejando a las niñas con los Nikiforov o con la vecina para la cual trabajaba.

Otabek comenzó a preocuparse por el comportamiento tan extraño del rubio. No dejaba de mirar su celular, estaba distraído, ni siquiera lo besaba.

Una tarde, que Otabek estaba de descanso, Yuri se preparó para ir al encuentro con alguien, antes de salir el moreno lo detuvo.

—Yuri... ¿A donde vas?

—Saldré un rato, no tardo.

—¿A dónde y con quién? —Respondió un poco molesto.

—Con una amiga, no tardo Otabek. — Contestó sin verlo a la cara. — Llegaré temprano.

¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuando Yuri tiene amigas? —Una amiga... Y ¿La conozco? —Trató de acercarse al rubio pero este lo evitó.

—Es una chica que conocí en el supermercado ¿Por qué el interrogatorio? ¿Acaso no puedo salir de vez en cuando? - No quería ponerse nervioso por lo que se puso a la defensiva.

—No es un interrogatorio, solo quiero saber, me preocupa... Además las niñas te necesitan. —No era como que el mayor no podía hacerse cargo de ambas, pero sin Yuri cerca era difícil ya que estaban acostumbradas a verlo ahí. —Aparte, has estado saliendo seguido y llegas tarde ¿Te parece normal?

El ruso frunció el ceño.

—No estoy descuidando a mis hijas, pero necesito tiempo para mi, ¿Acaso crees que no me canso de estar aquí encerrado? —Alzó un poco la voz, sólo quería salir en ese momento pero no sabía si era tan buena idea después de que el moreno lo detuviera con el "interrogatorio".

—Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca. —La molestia en la voz del morenotambién comenzó a notarse. Entendía que era necesario para él despejarse, pero ¿Más de 3 semanas seguidas? Ya era demasiado raro. —Desde que esa "amiga" te invita a salir, prácticamente Yuuri se hace cargo... ¿Te parece correcto Yuri?

—Se me hace tarde, mañana hablamos. —Sin más abrió la puerta y salió del lugar para ir al encuentro de su nueva"amiga", salió deprisa, revisó la hora, si bien ya iba tarde, el kazajo le había quitado un par de minutos por lo que debía apresurarse aún más, no estaba pensando ni midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Yu... —Antes de poder decir algo, el ruso ya no estaba en la casa. Había salido y me dejó hablando solo. Se sentía ofendido y dolido ¿Como había podido irse así? No comprendía que pasaba. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Yuri seguía en el pasillo. Decidió observarlo un momento. El rubio saco su celular y llamó, Otabek prestó atención a aquella llamada.

—¿Misaki? Lo siento, Otabek me retuvo con un interrogatorio, esperame en el Mitsui Garden Hotel, llego en 10 minutos.

Y cortó. Guardó el aparato y emprendió su viaje.

Otabek no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible.

Volvió adentro y busco a las gemelas, las dejó con la señora Shiroyama, diciéndole que debía salir a atender un asunto urgente en el trabajo, la mujer encantada aceptó cuidar a Athena y Aiyana.

Otabek salió apresurado, casi corriendo, quería ver que carajo estaba pasando y porqué Yuri había citado al tal Misaki a ese lugar en específico.

Para la sorpresa del mayor, llegó unos minutos antes que Yuri. Optó por ocultarse tras unos canteros con ligustros. Observó la entrada detenidamente, en ella, se encontraba un chico aparentemente más joven que él.

Miraba su reloj un poco ansioso, hasta que una cabellera rubia apareció en su campo de vista.

Definitivamente era Yuri.

Otabek se quedó congelado contemplando lo que sucedía.

Los otros dos entraron al lugar, desapareciendo dentro. Lo último que el kazajo vio, fue como ese chico tomaba la mano de su novio y lo invitaba a seguir adelante.

Cuando pudo moverse, llegó hasta la puerta y solo logró ver como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y al castaño besando el cuello de Yuri.

ミ彡ミ彡ミ彡ミ彡

Hey, ¿que tal? Decidí subir los capítulos dos y tres juntos, espero que los disfruten.

Dentro de poco subiré los que faltan, sin más, gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad a mi bebé.

Bye Bye


	5. 4-Sin decir adios

Otabek regresaba al departamento totalmente destrozado. A cada paso, sentía como los latidos de su roto corazón lo mataban lentamente.

Sus ojos ardían, pero las lágrimas no caían. Apretó los puños, deseando golpear algo, pero tampoco podía. La imagen de su amado, entrando y besando a ese miserable, lo comía vivo, lo mataba, preferiría mil veces ser cocinado vivo, antes de ver aquello.

Esa era la realidad, su realidad, mientras subía y buscaba a sus hijas de la casa de la vecina, miles de fragmentados recuerdos llegaban a él, ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota? Sabía que el ruso se traía algo entre manos, pero no cabía la posibilidad de que lo engañara.

El kazajo como pudo abrió la puerta de su hogar (Si aún podía llamarlo así), dejó a sus bebés, las cuales dormían, y se derrumbó.

Golpeó y pateó el sofá de la sala, tiró el florero que se encontraba en la mesita ratona del living, agarró una silla y la rompió contra la pared. De no ser por el llanto de las niñas, hubiera destrozado todo a su alrededor, se acercó a calmar el llanto de sus bebés, pero no pudo. Se sentó en la alfombra, con ambas en sus brazos y lloró en silencio.

Al pasar unos minutos, se levantó decidido a tirar todo a la mierda. Los años invertidos, cada pequeño detalle, todo.

Armado de coraje y determinación, se dirigió a su habitación, dejó a las gemelas en la cama, y con algo de furia, comenzó a armar sus valijas. Estaba más que decidido, se iría de ese lugar, ya no pertenecía ahí. Se sentía tan humillado, idiota. No dejaría que nadie se burle de él, ni de su familia.

Agarró todo lo que pudo, más las cosas de sus hijas y a las mismas niñas. Y a pasos agigantados, cruzó aquél departamento tan vacío ahora. Supuso que, después de todo, su destino era ese.

Antes de salir, dejando todo afuera, y sus bebés bien acomodadas en su carriola, volvió a entrar, miró todo por ultima vez y con un mínimo rayo de esperanza, en que todo era solo un mal sueño, tomando un papel al azar y una pluma, escribió lo que sería su "carta de despedida";

Yuri: "Lo cierto es que no creí que fueras a engañarme, o al menos que tuvieras los huevos para hacerlo. Pero ves que las personas se equivocan cuando escogen algo. Mírame a mí; iluso mientras tú estabas con alguien más.

No nos busques, sigue pensando sólo en ti."

Dejó aquella hoja, manchada con lagrimas de rabia y escrita con tinta color desconsuelo, sobre la mesa de la sala y salió, cerrando con furia la puerta.

Tomó sus cosas, salió de aquél edificio, con la mirada perdida y la determinación corriendo por sus venas como lava hirviente.

Buscó un taxi y con ayuda del chofer, guardó lo que llevaba en sus manos, las gemelas en su carreola observaban sin comprender mucho, una vez listos, el azabache junto a las niñas subió, y con rumbo al aeropuerto, comprendió que, la vida puede ser demasiado injusta con las personas, llegando a destino, la decisión estaba tomada.

Abordarán el primer avión con rumbo a su Kazajistán natal.

Al otro lado de la cuidad, los Nikiforov regresaban al onsen, sus amigos acababan de partir al aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Por cuestión de la aerolínea, hicieron un desvío a Japón y aprovechando la escala, decidieron buscarlos para pasar unas horas juntos.

Los Giacometti estaban esperando el llamado de la azafata para abordar, cuando una figura conocida entró por las puertas eléctricas de cristal del lugar.

Un joven cargado con bolsos, dos bebés en una carreola y un aura de abatimiento marcado a fuego en su rostro.

La mirada perdida y dolida que lo acompañaba los alertó, Phichit, quien era el más indicado para actuar, no dudó un momento en dejarle sus pertenencias a su esposo y salir en ayuda de Otabek.

El moreno se abrió paso entre la gente, tratando de no perderlo de vista.

Otabek observó la boletería, había mucha gente haciendo fila para comprar los boletos.

—¡Maldición! —chasqueó la lengua. Miró a las gemelas y les acarició las mejillas. —No se preocupen, papá solucionará esto. —Ambas le sonrieron.

Tomó su celular, al encenderse la pantalla, una foto que no quería ver apareció. Cerró los ojos y así lo desbloqueó, buscando rápidamente el número de su padre.

Llamó. La llamada fue atendida.

—Padre. —La voz de Beka sonaba lastimosa. Esto preocupó a Serik.

—Otabek ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió, conocía a su hijo, algo le ocultaba.

—Si, papá. Llamo para decirte que no volveré al trabajo, no hagas preguntas por ahora, por favor, luego te explico, no le digas a mamá...

No muy convencido, Serik aceptó. Suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, espero que pronto me expliques, te amo hijo.

Y la llamada finalizó.

En eso, una mano se posó en su hombro, observó de reojo, al notar quien era, se volteó y trató de sonreír.

—Phichit.

—Otabek... ¿Que pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

La preocupación en el semblante del tailandés, lo hizo sentirse peor. Mierda, lo habían atrapado, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de su ser, agradecía que lo haya encontrado. —Si... —Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Que haces aquí?

Dudoso lo miró, el mayor era muy perspicaz, ya le sacaría información. —Oh, nosotros estamos de pasada. Íbamos de regreso a Suiza, pero por algún motivo la aerolínea hizo un desvío a Japón. ¿Y Yuri? —Preguntó sin más.

Apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar. Yuri, Yuri y Yuri... Todo era Yuri en su cabeza, su celular y maldecía aquello. Algunas cristalinas gotas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, molesto se secó las lágrimas, era un hombre y padre de familia maldita sea. Debía controlarse.

Alarmado, Phichit lo abrazó, ¿Le había pasado algo a Yuri? Su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada, así que supuso que el rubio estaba bien, pero, ¿Qué hizo que el joven estuviera así? Solo atinó a consolarlo y darle tiempo.

—Yuri está con otro. Me engañó. —La cosa era simple pero admitirlo en voz alta sólo lo hacía sentirse miserable, con más tristeza y repugnancia de la que ya tenía. — No soporto más estar en este lugar.

Ese miserable...

La furia del kazajo y sus ojos rojizos demostraban la enorme lucha contra sus propios sentimientos y recuerdos. Ahí solo estaba el Otabek fuerte que hacia tiempo había ocultado para dejar llevarse por sentimentalismos; levantando una barrera sin éxito pero haciendo el intento.

Dios... ¿En serio se había vuelto así de débil? Vaya que Plisetsky había calado hondo en su alma. No quedaba rastro alguno del joven "alegre" y enamorado que disfrutaba la cena navideña junto a su familia. O de aquél que organizó casi sin dormir, una celebración para alguien que hoy le estaba pagando de esta forma.

Phichit abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿En serio Yuri había hecho eso? A pesar de tener esa vena chismosa palpitando, prefirió callarse y dar apoyo silencioso en ese momento. El tailandés no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, buscó a Chris con la mirada.

Otabek desvío la mirada. Taciturno e indeciso de abrir la boca o no.

Sabía que Phichit a veces era chismoso. Y sabía que Yuuri era su íntimo amigo, no podía simplemente hablar mal del rubio, por más que lo mereciera, porque supuso que el moreno le contaría las cosas que dijo de la persona que su amigo consideraba un hijo. El menor apretó los puños.

—Calma, calma. —Dijo mientras le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Calma? —El enojo se apoderó de él de nuevo. —¿Como puedo calmarme si quien yo creía mi compañero para toda la vida está con otro hombre?

El moreno lo observaba en silencio dejando que se desahogara.

—Lo perdí todo. Soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Maldita sea...

—Otabek, tranquilo ¿Si? Todo va a salir bien. Yo estoy contigo y tus hijas estan contigo. —Se separó, tomo su rostro y le limpió las lagrimas que aún se escapaban. —Sabes que todo saldrá bien...

—Phichit... Gracias...pero no puedo seguir con esto ... Creo que no merezco esto, ¿Que hice mal? ¿Acaso ellas lo merecen?

—¡Claro que sí puedes! Sabes que esto no es tu culpa, fui testigo de todo lo que hiciste, y puedo decirte con seguridad que esto no tiene nada que ver con algo que tu hayas hecho.

Mira, yo estoy contigo, te ayudaré a seguir adelante, tienes que luchar por ti y por tus hijas, ellas más que nadie te necesitan.

La voz del suizo interrumpió la charla.

—Phichit ¿Que sucede? —El mayor llego con las pertenencias de ambos, el moreno lo ayudó tomando sus cosas.

—Cariño, luego te explico... lo importante aquí, es que debemos ayudar a Otabek.

—Seguro... ¿Que podemos hacer?

Otabek se alejó un segundo para levantar unos peluches que Athena había tirado al piso. Mientras la pareja hablaba.

—Otabek dice que quiere regresar a su país natal, pero, no me parece adecuado que se vaya solo...

—¿Podrías decirme el porqué? —Chris no quería ser grosero, pero no entendía que pasaba y si quería ayudar, debía saber.

Phichit por su lado, rodó los ojos, suspiró y se acercó a su oído.

Le contó lo que el joven le había dicho, el rubio se quedó en shock unos momentos.

—Es por eso que debemos ayudarlo.

—Si, pero... ¿Víctor y Yuuri saben de esto?

—Supongo que no, por eso no están aquí, deteniendo esta locura.

—Tienes razón, le marcaré a Víctor.

Esa frase alertó al azabache.

—No no, por favor Chris... No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa... —Otabek se levantó de donde estaba y retomó su lugar. —No quiero sonar desagradecido o grosero, pero me preocupa que les vaya a pasara algo en el camino hacía aquí.

—En eso tienes razón... mmmm... —el suizo no sabía que hacer, en eso, Phichit revisaba su celular, un mensaje de Yuuri le llegó, aprovechó que los otros estaban distraídos y le respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Ya sé que haremos, Ota ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotros a Suiza? Tenemos una casa cómoda donde tú y las niñas pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, además, estando juntos, podremos ayudarte con ellas. ¿Que dices? —Los ojitos brillosos de Phichit transmitían la ilusión de poder ayudar. —¿Siiiii?

El kazajo meditó un poco. No estaba muy seguro, pero ¿Que tenía que perder?

—Gracias por su apoyo... —suspiró.

Phichit tenía razón, no podría el solo en kazajistan, era cierto, sus padres estaban ahí, pero ambos tenían su trabajo y él no quería ser una carga más... —No lo sé... no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, y... somos 3...

—¡Tonterías! Tú jamás serás una carga y esos angelitos menos, sería un gran placer tenerte con nosotros y a estas princesas preciosas igual. —El moreno le hizo caras divertidas a las niñas, ellas respondieron con dulces y melodiosas carcajadas.

Otabek hizo silencio. Meditando la situación que se presentaba ahora. El kazajo se planteaba la idea de arruinar la felicidad de Yuri así como el ruso había acabado con la suya; tenía los recursos. A Chris y Phichit de su lado, un hecho indudable y la confianza de los Nikiforov.

Pero ese no era él. Claro que no, estaba pensando como un adolescente, y joder que no lo era.

Dejaría que el tiempo se encargara de eso, bien dicen que todo vuelve en esta vida.

Su principal objetivo ahora, era irse de ese asqueroso lugar y proteger a sus niñas, era lo que más le enfurecía y entristecía. El cómo Yuratchka no pensó en sus hijas; cómo repercutiría en su futuro, sus vidas. Yuri no había tomado en cuenta a ninguno de los tres.

Otabek le conocía casi tan bien que estaba seguro, Yuri se había dejado llevar por inseguridad. Y dolía, como los mil demonios. Siempre le dio su espacio y la confianza suficiente, pero, como siempre, no fue suficiente. Yuri lo humilló, lo ofendió y traicionó a pesar de que él le dio todo; Otabek se había puesto a sus pies y mierda era lo único que recibía.

Tantos años desperdiciados, un trabajo que odiaba, donde a pesar de ser suyo, le puso muchísimo esfuerzo, invirtió cada maldito centavo para sacarlos adelante y el amor que creyó puro, ahora lo bofeteaban en la cara como una burla de lo estúpido e ingenuo que fue.

Le dio años, devoción, amor, su futuro y total dominio sobre él, como un idiota. Lo trató como la reina de un tablero de ajedrez y él una simple torre esperando a sus órdenes, cayendo redondo ante cualquier deseo que el rubio tuviese.

—Piensalo, por favor. —Pidió Chulanont. Los ojos del moreno lo miraban suplicandole que se fuera con ellos. Una suplica que Otabek se esmeraba por ignorar, fallando en el intento.

Desvió su atención a las gemelas, Athena y Aiyana lo miraron, la rubia extendió sus brazos hacia él, pidiendo ser cargada, el kazajo no dudó ni dos segundos en levantarla, pero la pelinegra imitó la acción de su hermana.

—Dejame ayudarte. —Pidió el tailandés. —Ven preciosa. —Extendió sus brazos a la rubia, la niña se estiró hasta pasar de los brazos de Otabek a Phichit. Entonces el joven padre estuvo libre para cargar a la otra.

—Creo que le agradas... Athena suele ser temerosa con las personas desconocidas.

—Es una princesa muy hermosa Otabek. —Le sonrió. —Y tú pequeña... —Besó la mejilla de la niña, la cual respondió con una sonrisa. —Eres adorable, a que si.~

Otabek al ver como Phichit se divertía con Athena, se replanteó la propuesta de los mayores.

Miró a Aiyana, en busca de respuestas. Encontró una mirada oscura, un cabello negro, una sonrisa sin dientes y una manito calentita en su mejilla. Fue suficiente para que retomara el valor que hacía unos minutos estaba tirado en el infierno. Movió su rostro y besó la mano de la pequeña.

Suspiró.

—Phichit. —Llamó. El nombrado lo miró. —Yo... tomé una decisión.

—Decidas lo que decidas, tienes todo mi apoyo.

Otabek le brindó un pequeño gesto simulando una sonrisa.

—En vista de que Athena te quiere, estoy seguro. Lo mejor será irme con ustedes.

El moreno sonrío emocionado. —Gracias por confiar en nosotros, déjanos encargarnos de los boletos.

—No...

—Shhhh. —lo hizo callar. —Insisto, no me rendiré y no aceptaré una respuesta negativa.

En eso Chris entró en la conversación. —Hazle caso, si no estaremos aquí más de lo debido.

Otabek resignado, aceptó.

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

Saliendo del Mitsui Garden Hotel, Yuri observó la pantalla de su celular, faltaban cinco minutos para la una de la mañana. Miraba a su alrededor, esperaba que ningún conocido lo viera (cosa que era difícil para alguien con su fama) a pesar de ser tarde, aún había gente en la calle, se cubrió un poco la cara y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. No supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, despertó un poco sorprendido cuando un brazo se posó en su cintura.

Una mano que, después de todo, no le transmitió en lo más mínimo seguridad o calor.

En el camino, decidió comprar lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo, se debatía si llamar o no a Víctor, quería verlo después de todo y al mismo tiempo pasar tiempo con Beka y aclarar la situación desastrosa que provocó.

Ya con las bolsas en mano, no se detuvo hasta su hogar. Subió con un poco de dificultad las escaleras, buscó las llaves, abrió y entró.

Distraído dejo las compras en la cocina y fue a la habitación de sus hijas, encontrándola vacía. Recordó que varias veces encontró a las niñas durmiendo con Otabek en la cama grande de su habitación, llenó sus pulmones del dulce aroma a bebé y salió cerrando la puerta.

Abrió la de su habitación y para su sorpresa estaba vacía.

El rubio se rasco la nuca confundido ¿Donde se habían metido?

Salió a la sala, tomó sus llaves y salió a la casa de su vecina, la señora Shiroyama, para su suerte, estaba parada en la puerta.

—Buenas noches señora, ¿Que hace despierta a esta hora? —Preguntó sin ánimo de sonar entrometido.

—Yuri, querido. —Saludó ella con un tono dulce. —No podía dormir y quería salir un momento, pero luego vi la hora y solo decidí abrir la puerta un momento. —Le sonrió.

—Comprendo. Lamento ser inoportuno, pero... ¿No vio si Otabek salió con las gemelas?

La señora lo miró y negó lento. —Lo siento, no los volví a ver desde la tarde...

—Gracias señora Shiroyama, la veo el lunes.

—Adiós cariño.

Ambos entraron en sus respectivas casas. Aunque Yuri volvió a salir, bajó hasta recepción, donde para su desgracia, nadie había visto a Otabek salir.

Extrañado, con un nudo en el estómago y un mal presentimiento sacó su celular, buscó a beka y marcó su número mientras regresaba a su hogar. En lo que ingresó, la llamada no entró, le daba directamente al contestador, frustrado, tomó su abrigo y volvió a salir. Algo en su pecho le decía su novio junto a sus hijas podrían estar en algún lugar cercano, aunque era raro que salieran de noche.

"Quizás las gemelas no podían dormir y Otabek decidió sacarlas" -Pensó el ruso, llegando a una plaza cercana, la recorrió completa y no encontró rastros de ellos.

Comenzó a asustarse, eran pasadas las una y media y no había ni un mínimo detalle que le indicara donde estaban.

No quería llamar a Víctor, más que nada, por lo tarde que era. Pero en vista de que su novio y sus hijas no aparecían, terminó por hacerlo.

Marcó el número de su "padre" el cual no respondió a la primera.

Yuri comenzó a caminar, maldiciendo al peliplata por no responder.

Llegando a su hogar, decidió cambiar de numero e intentar con el japonés, quizás y solo quizás, tendría un poco más de suerte.

Marcó. La voz adormilada de Yuuri resonó en el parlante.

—¿Yurio?

—Katsudon, ¿Vieron a Otabek y las niñas hoy?

—Mmmm no, no los vimos. ¿Pasó algo?

—No importa, adiós. —Y colgó.

El japonés quedó pasmado, eso había sido muy extraño, se levantó apresurado asustando a su esposo.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Que pasa?

—Lo siento Vitya, Yurio acaba de llamarme. Tenemos que ir a verlo.

—Pero son... —Tomó su celular y miró la hora (junto a las llamadas perdidas) —Las dos de la mañana.

—Lo sé cariño, tengo un presentimiento...

—Está bien, vamos.

Ambos se cambiaron y salieron en su auto a casa de Yuri.

Yura por su lado, entró a su casa y tiró su celular al sofá, llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo jaló frustrado, ya no sabía que hacer, paseó su mirada por el lugar, en la sala se topó con un pedazo de papel sobre la mesita del centro.

La tomó entre sus manos y la leyó.

Las palabras de aquella nota lo desestabilizaron.

—No puede ser... —Los ojos de Plisetsky se aguaron, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas dejaron de responderle. Cayó de rodillas al piso, mirando a un punto fijo, con el papel entre sus manos, las lágrimas corrían sin pudor por sus pómulos, mojando su ropa.

No podía creerlo, Otabek lo sabía, sabía de su encuentro con Misaki, y lo que había hecho con él, lo sabía todo. El rubio cerró su puño, hizo una bolita el papel y lo tiró con fuerza a algún lugar de la sala.

En el suelo, recién se dio cuenta de que había una silla rota, y el florero de la mesa hecho añicos.

Lloraba de amargura, lo había perdido todo.

Su pareja, sus hijas, todo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó y fue al baño, encendió la luz y se miro al espejo, odiaba lo que veía. Según él, en su frente tenía escrita la palabra "infiel".

Con enojo abrió la llave del agua y se lavo la cara, en eso, unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su lamento.

—¡Ya va! —Gritó desde el baño. Se secó el rostro con la toalla de manos y salió a abrir la puerta.

Eran los Nikiforov. Mierda, no los esperaba para nada... debió ser más claro.

La preocupación en el rostro de ambos lo hizo sentirse peor.

—¡Yurio! —saludó Víctor, medio adormilado pero entusiasmado. —¿Que pasó? ¿Donde están Otabek y las niñas?

Eso fue suficiente para que el ruso menor estallara en llanto de nuevo.

Víctor se asustó al verlo así, no entendía que pasaba, mientras Yuuri lo empujaba para poder entrar y saber que rayos estaba pasando.

—¿Que sucede Yuri? ¿Está todo bien? —el japonés se acerco al rubio, extrañado pero al mismo tiempo con un mal presentimiento. Víctor, por su lado, optó por abrazar al menor.

—Yo... no encuentro a Otabek... creo que se fue y se llevó a las niñas...

—Pero ¿A donde? —Preguntó Víctor.

—N-no lo se... ayúdenme a encontrarlos, por favor...

Víctor y Yuuri salieron del departamento con el menor. Yuri guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en lo que bajaban las escaleras, el auto de los Nikiforov no estaba muy lejos. Subieron y Víctor arrancó saliendo a una velocidad un poco rápida.

Buscaron al kazajo por todos lados, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, donde un guardia de seguridad les dijo que lo había visto irse con una pareja, pero que no podía decir nada más por las políticas de seguridad del lugar.

De regreso, el silencio era mortal, cuando entraron Yuri se quedó en silencio, Víctor lo abrazó, el rubio lloraba escondido en sus brazos, sus manos se mantenían cerradas.

Yuuri entró y paseó su mirada por el lugar, en busca de respuestas. No tardó mucho en encontrar la silla rota cerca de la cocina y restos de porcelana en el suelo. Al parecer era peor de lo que se imaginaba, miró a su esposo y con la mirada le señaló lo que encontró. El albino entendió lo que el asiático le quería decir.

—Yurio, calmate ¿Si? —lo apartó un poco y le secó el rostro con su pulgar. El rubio bajó su cabeza, no tenía el valor de mirarlos. —Vamos Yuri... ¿Ya no confías en nosotros?

Esas palabras le dolieron aún más de lo que esperaba. Su rostro avergonzado delataba que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, aún así no dijo nada.

Las lágrimas todavía caían de sus ojos, no supo en cuando trató de secarlas, metió las manos en su chaqueta buscando una servilleta de papel que recordó haber guardado.

Al sacarlas, el papel donde estaba la nota de Otabek cayó y rodó cerca de Yuuri, el rubio ni cuenta se dió cuando el japonés lo levantó y lo leyó.

—Oh no... —el rostro del mayor se desfiguró en una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación y furia. —¿Como pudiste? —Yuri lo miró asustado. El papel en manos de Yuuri lo hizo estremecer del terror. El japonés miro a su marido quien no comprendía que lo había puesto de esa forma. —Vitya... Yurio le fue infiel a Otabek y él lo sabe. Se llevó a las niñas fuera del país. —Soltó sin una pizca de tacto, estaba molesto y dolido. Víctor palideció, se congeló en su lugar, sus amadas nietas estaban quien sabe donde y él ahí, sin hacer nada. Sus ojos quedaron inexpresivos mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

—¿Como pudiste hacerlo Yuri? —A Víctor se le quebró la voz.

—Yo... no lo sé...

—Me decepcionas Yuri. Creí que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para hablar de esto. Ya veo que no. —El azabache estaba furioso. Trataba de controlarse, pero no podía, simplemente, se acercó al rubio y levantó su mano, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo. —Ni siquiera meceres que te golpee. —Le dio la espalda, tomó del brazo a su amado y lo condujo a la salida, cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Yuri solo de nuevo.

El rubio sentía como su pecho ardía en dolor, estaba solo. No le quedaba nada, ni nadie... Se maldecía por haber sido tan débil, ¿Donde había quedado ese tigre que tanto tiempo le costó perfeccionar? Se odiaba.

Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentó en el sofá conteniendo las ganas de gritar, cosa que no pudo más y terminó dejando salir.

Un grito de dolor mezclado con frustración e incertidumbre.

Llegando a su casa, Yuuri consolaba a Víctor. El peliplata sentía que se moría, sus pequeñas nietas estaban quien sabe donde y él ahí, sin hacer nada.

—Vitya, escucha...

El ruso levanto su mirada, prestando toda su atención a su esposo.

—Yo se donde están Otabek y las gemelas.

El rostro lloroso de su amado se iluminó ante esas palabras. —¡Yuuri! ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?

—Entremos y te explico ¿Si amor?

—Está bien.

Las horas pasaron, Katsuki le explicó la pequeña y rara charla con Phichit. La cual ahora tenía mucho sentido.

—Así que Otabek se fue a Suiza con ellos.

—Tenemos que ir. —Dijo firme y seguro el mayor.

—No, no. Aún no podemos Vitenka, debemos darle espacio a Otabek, estoy seguro que muy pronto podremos verlos, debemos ser pacientes.

—Supongo que tienes razón...

El japonés besó la frente del ruso. —Ahora vamos a dormir un poco más... cuando despertemos podemos hablar con Chris y Phichit, quizás ellos nos den algo más de información.

El albino asintió. —Gracias mi cerdito. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti Vitya.

Ambos se fueron a la cama, donde abrazados quedaron dormidos.

** ミ 彡**

Yuri por su lado, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido en medio de la sala. Cuando despertó como era de costumbre fue a la habitación de sus hijas, tenía la esperanza de que todo solo fuera una horrible pesadillas, pero al encontrarla vacía supo que lo había arruinado todo.

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

El viaje a Suiza no había sido muy largo, pero para Otabek fue eterno. Intentó dormir sin embargo no lo logró, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos se manifestaban en un estado onírico. En ellos pudo ver cada momento especial vivido con su ahora ex pareja; su primer encuentro, su primera "pijamada", su primer beso, su primera vez, todo. Se despertaba sollozando esperando aún que todo sea un desagradable sueño.

Phichit lo consolaba, había decidido sentarse junto a él para ayudarlo tanto con las niñas, como con el terrible momento que atravesaba su amigo. Las gemelas dormitaban, una en los brazos del moreno y la otra en los de Otabek.

Cuando llegaron, Chris se encargó de buscar un taxi, mientras Phichit y Otabek acomodaban a las niñas y cuidaban el equipaje.

El camino a casa de los Giacometti no fue muy largo, el paisaje de aquel país es hermoso, los grandes Alpes imponentes en su máxima expresión, la nieve que los adornaba, las luces de la carretera y el aire puro que ingresaba a los pulmones del kazajo lo llenaron de calma, por un momento, se olvidó de todo, era solo él y la belleza del lugar al que acababan de llegar.

Sus pequeñas, una en cada brazo, balbuceaban y se reían cuando el moreno les hacía muecas. Chulanont ahora entendía porque su mejor amigo y su esposo se desvivían por ese par de ángeles. Ese pensamiento lo entristecio un poco, ya que, ahora era él quien disfrutaba, culpa de un acontecimiento que no debió ocurrir, de aquellas risillas llenas de amor que podían enloquecer a cualquiera.

El tailandés revisó su celular, luego de tantas horas de vuelo, creyó que su amigo lo estaría bombardeando con mensajes, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que su chat estaba vacío.

Suponía que, a esas alturas, Víctor y Yuuri ya debían saber la verdad... o parte de ella.

La casa de los Giacometti era amplia y hermosa, con un patio trasero que daba a una montaña y un jardín con distintas flores.

Al llegar, un joven de rasgos orientales los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos...


	6. 5-Teriyaki

—Bienvenidos... —Dijo el rubio desde la puerta de la casa, los observó y se acercó. —Mami ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Hola pequeño. —El tailandés lo abrazó y beso su sien. —Otabek tuvo un inconveniente y necesita mi ayuda, luego te explico ¿Si?

—Mmm bueno, está bien... ¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

—Por ahora dejemos que Otabek se acomode y descanse ¿Si? Luego te explico.

—Vale, te extrañé mucho mamá. —El menor abrazó al moreno de nuevo, el cual sonrió encantado.

—¿Y a papá no? —Chris extendió sus brazos, el chico soltó al tailandés y pasó a abrazar a su padre.

—Claro que si, mucho. ¡Tu presentación fue estupenda papá!

El suizo rió. —Gracias, gracias. —Besó la frente del japonés. —Entremos, seguiremos charlando dentro.

Phichit se acercó a Otabek quien se limitó a observarlos. Las gemelas por su lado, dormían en los brazos de él. El mayor tomó las maletas. —Vamos Ota, pasa. —Phichit comenzó a caminar, el kazajo lo siguió. — ¿Conocías a Minami? —Preguntó mientras entraban. Otabek demoró un momento en responder, al entrar contempló la belleza de la casa de sus amigos.

—Es hermosa. ¿Dijiste algo? —Dijo distraído, el moreno soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias Ota. Te pregunté si conocías a Minami.

—Oh, creo que lo vi una vez en un entrenamiento en la pista, pero no tuve la posibilidad de acercarme o algo.

—Ya veo, es un gran chico.

En eso, Chris y Minami entraron en la casa, el menor recién prestó suficiente atención al chico que venía con sus padres, lo que más llamó la atención de él, fueron las niñas que dormitaban en sus brazos.

Chris tomó la carreola y la abrió para que Otabek pudiera dejar a las niñas y descansar un poco. El joven padre le agradeció y dejó a las pequeñas.

El rubio se acercó a ellas.

—Wow, son preciosas Otabek ¿Como se llaman? —Preguntó, tratando de hablar bajo para no despertar a las gemelas.

—Gracias, ella es Athena. —Señaló a la rubia. —Y ella Aiyana. —Movió su mano para ahora señalar a la pelinegra.

—Que nombres tan bonitos. —Sonrió el nipón. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se acercaba para verlas con más detalles. Las niñas de ya 8 meses se removían en sueños. Minami quedó fascinado con ellas

¿Conocen el amor a primera vista? Bueno, esa misma sensación sintió él.

—Gracias... —Dijo el padre, orgulloso una vez más de su elección. —Son lo mejor que tengo. —Otabek le sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco aguados. A Phichit no se le pasó desapercibido eso, así que puso su mano en el hombro del kazajo, en señal de apoyo.

—Deberías descansar Ota, tuviste un día muy largo. Toma un baño mientras yo preparo tu cama ¿Si?

El kazajo pensó en eso, mientras miraba aún la carriola con las niñas. —Suena bien...

—¡Está decidido entonces! —Rápidamente cubrió su boca, recordando que las niñas dormían. Trató de bajar el tono de su voz. —El baño queda por el pasillo,en la segunda puerta a la derecha. Tiene un lugar específico para que pongas tu celular y te bañes con música si así lo deseas.

—Gracias Phichit... —Otabek estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero el tailandés interrumpió de nuevo.

—La llave de la derecha es agua caliente, la izquierda fría. No te preocupes por las toallas, te alcanzaré algunas cuando entres, ¿Si? —El moreno le sonrío mientras lo tiraba el brazo para levantarlo de donde estaba sentado.

—E-esta bien... Lo haré.

—Bien, ve llevando tu ropa al baño, yo arreglo lo demás. Luego te mostraré tu habitación.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros.

—Phichit... En verdad agradezco todo esto, pero no puedo dejar a mis niñas solas.

—No lo estás haciendo.

—Me refiero a ahora que están dormidas, debo controlarlas.

—No te preocupes por eso Otabek, yo me haré cargo de ellas. —Interrumpió Minami. —No creo que sea problema.

—No quiero sonar grosero... Pero para ellas eres un desconocido y temo que se asusten si no me ven...

—En eso tienes razón... aún así, insisto en hacerme cargo de ellas. —Dijo decidido. Eso le dio seguridad al jóven padre.

Suspiró. —Está bien, solo serán 10 minutos. Si se despiertan, en la maleta gris están sus chupetes, mamaderas y unos gatitos de peluche, con eso se calmarán hasta que yo salga.

El rubio asintió. —Comprendido.

Dicho eso, a empujones Otabek entró al baño, llevando bajo su brazo ropa para cambiarse.

Mientras él se bañaba, los demás charlaban no muy animados.

—Madre, ¿Ahora si van a explicarme porqué Otabek esta aquí? —Cuestionó el menor, moviendo levemente el cochecito.

—Si... —El tailandés suspiró. —Recuerdas a Yuri ¿Verdad? —Minami asintió en silencio. —Bueno, él engañó a Otabek y él lo vió... Estaba desesperado por salir de Japón, estaba a punto de regresar a su país natal, nosotros lo convencimos para que viniera con nosotros... Él nos necesita.

Los ojos del rubio se aguaron un poco, no podía imaginar el dolor y tristeza que Otabek estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era duro, lo sabía y por eso quería hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar.

—Eso es terrible...

—Lo es cariño, lo es. Por eso debemos hacer su estadía aquí lo más tranquila posible.

—Quiero hacer algo por él. —Dijo seguro. —Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Los Giacometti asintieron. Sabían que Minami era de confiar. Desde que lo adoptaron hace años, ha demostrado ser un chico confiable.

—Contamos contigo.

Los mayores se levantaron, Chris por su lado, fue a guardar las maletas mientras Phichit fue a la habitación de huéspedes a ultimar detalles para la estadía de su amigo.

Por su lado, el nipón no podía dejar de observar a las gemelas que aún dormían, la verdad es que no entendía el porqué las personas a veces hacían cosas como esas.

Las gemelas poco a poco comenzaron a despertarse, justo al mismo tiempo que Otabek salía del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla. Minami no pudo evitar quedarsele viendo unos momentos, había algo en él que no estaba del todo bien, un algo que no tardó mucho en descubrir; la expresión de dolor en su rostro y sus ojos rojos con rastros de lágrimas en ellos. Una escena bastante triste a su parecer, el mayor notó que lo estaban observando, por lo que levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos del japonés.

—Gracias por cuidar a las niñas. —Dijo el padre, sonriéndole de lado. —Al parecer no dieron problemas.

—Fue un placer hacerlo. —Respondió amable el rubio. —Para nada, recién se están despertando.

Las pequeñas se sentaron en el cochecito, observando al japonés y luego a su padre.

Sus rostros confusos enternecieron al chico, quien se levantó de donde estaba para no asustar a las niñas.

Otabek se acercó a ellas y las besó.

Athena hizo un puchero, a lo que el kazajo fue a buscar su chupete en el bolso. —Tranquila cariño, papá está aquí. —Altin acercó el chupón y la rubia lo tomó, mientras Aiyana bostezaba para luego mirar curiosa al jóven que se encontraba a unos centímetros.

El chico le sonrió y movió su mano como si la estuviera saludando. —Hola pequeña. —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que ella comenzaba a levantar su manito hacia él.

—Acércate. —Lo animó Beka. —Ella es menos temerosa.

—¿Seguro? No quiero que lloren...

—Te aseguro que no lo harán. Por lo menos Aiyana no.

Kenjiro regresó a su lugar y estiró su mano hasta que la niña la tocó, envolviendo el dedo índice de él con su pequeña manita. Minami estaba encantado con ella, por otro lado, la rubia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido molesta porque alguien estaba tocando a su hermana.

Otabek sonrió ante la divertida reacción de Athena, era raro verla con esa cara, así que no dudó un momento en tomar una foto de ella.

Aiyi, por su lado, se divertía con la mano de Minami, quien pacientemente jugaba con ella, hablándole de vez en cuando, recibiendo respuestas compuestas de balbuceos y risillas.

Phichit los observaba escondido tras la puerta de la cocina, ver que Otabek había olvidado lo sucedido por un rato, lo llenó de determinación para seguir con su plan de ayudarle en todo lo posible.

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

Por otro lado, en la soledad de ese departamento lleno de recuerdos, Yuri dormía en el suelo de la habitación al lado de una cuna ahora vacía.

Se despertaba cada media hora soñando con Otabek y las gemelas, se sentaba en el suelo y observaba desorientado y veía que se encontraba solo.

Completamente solo, se abrazaba a si mismo y lloraba amargamente hasta que volvía a quedarse dormido y el ciclo se reiniciaba.

Los días se volvían meses y él seguía sin noticia alguna del paradero de sus hijas.

Yuri no salía del departamento, se la pasaba encerrado en el baño o la habitación que alguna vez compartió con Otabek.

Cada rincón de ese lugar lo llenaba de recuerdos y eso solo lo deprimía más, las noches eran lo peor del día, ir a dormir y encontrarse solo nuevamente lo agobiaban.

Yuuri era quien se encargaba de ir a visitar al ruso menor, si bien aún estaba un poco molesto con él, le preocupaba no saber nada, sus redes estaban deshabitadas y no respondía a las llamadas ni mensajes.

Si bien aún estaban molestos, Víctor de a poco volvió a hablarle, pero se sentía fuera de lugar con ellos.

No cayó en la locura gracias a ellos, aúnque su relación aún estuviera complicada, después de todos, los Nikiforov lo amaban. Era su hijo y nada iba a cambiarlo, pero, de alguna forma sentían que traicioban al rubio, ya que ellos sabían donde se encontraban las niñas y el kazajo. Estaban tentados a decirle, sin embargo, el ex novio de Yuri les había pedido que por favor no le dijeran nada, necesitaba estar solo.

De una u otra forma se sentían entre la espada y la pared.

Por un lado verlo así los destrozaba, pero, Otabek no estaba mejor. Las charlas con él les dejó muy en claro que no era el mejor momento para hablar del tema y de a poco, fueron calmando al ruso para que no hiciera una locura.

Cierto día los Nikiforov regresaron a ver como estaba el rubio, su enojo disminuyó, pero la relación que tenían antes estaba lejos de volverse a construir. Yuri debido a la vergüenza, no podía verlos a cara ni hablar con ellos, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, pero era inevitable, quería desaparecer.

Los días pasaban y la culpa los carcomía por dentro. Discutían en cada momento libre sobre que hacer o como ayudar al rubio.

Una tarde, mientras ellos estaban ahí, Yurio salió de la habitación de las gemelas con una manta que era de ellas, abrazando fuerte la tela, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales trató de ocultar para que los mayores no lo vieran tan patético como se estaba mostrando según él.

Víctor y Yuuri al verlo, caminaron hasta la cocina para hablar lejos del rubio para que no escuchara su charla.

—Cariño, debemos decirle, Yuri se ve muy deprimido por esta situación, se que Otabek nos pidió que no le dijeramos nada, pero él es la madre de las niñas, merece saberlo. —Dijo el japonés ahogando un grito de frustración y rabia, Víctor solo torció su boca con disgusto.

— ¿Tu crees que no muero por decirle dónde están? ¿No crees que yo también extraño a nuestras pequeñas nietas y verlo sufrir así es doloroso? —Alzó un poco la voz pero Yuuri con su rostro le pidió que se calme, el ruso le dio la espalda y apoyó sus manos en la mesada de la cocina. —Quiero decirle más que nada, pero debemos preguntarle primero a Otabek, si él nos dice que si, entonces lo haremos, hasta entonces debemos mantener su paradero en secreto, por el bien de todos, la herida aún es muy reciente, yo sólo... —Volteó para enfrentar a su esposo, callando de golpe y mirando fijo detrás de Katsuki, el japonés voltea, con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y temor pues ver al pequeño rubio detrás con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido, su rostro era rojo por la rabia lo aterró.

—¡¿Ustedes saben donde estan mis hijas y Otabek, y me lo ocultaron?! —Preguntó en un grito y golpeando con su puño la pared. —Creí que me querían pero parece que me equivoqué. —Marchó hasta su habitación seguido de sus padres quienes los llamaban por su nombre, éste entró a la habitación y tomando una valija comenzó a empacar su ropa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? —Preguntó Víctor.

—A buscar a mis hijas y a mí novio, ¿Donde más viejo? —Dijo entre dientes sin mirarlo.

— ¡Te lo prohíbo! No puedes ir por todo el mundo a buscarlos, no saben donde están, será mejor que te quedes aquí a esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco, ten por seguro que en cuanto podamos te llevaremos con ellos. —Dijo firme Yuuri, esto hizo explotar en rabia al rubio quién tiró con brusquedad la maleta al suelo.

—¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO PEQUEÑO CERDO! —Gritó furioso. —Ustedes perdieron todo el derecho a decirme lo que debo o no hacer desde el instante en que aceptaron ocultarme la verdad, ¡SON MIS HIJAS! —Gritó.

— ¡¿Crees que eres el único sufriendo aquí?! —Preguntó dolido Víctor, pero Yuuri lo contuvo por los hombros rodeándolo con su brazo. —Tú sabías muy bien que yo daría mi vida por esas niñas, y aún así no pensaste en como eso afectaría mi relación con ellas. No seas tan egoísta, si ellos te dejaron fue por que tú lo quisiste así, tú rompiste está familia ¡Por una estúpida aventura! —Al ruso le temblaba la voz. —¡Por culpa de tus errores me estoy perdiendo de ver crecer a mis nietas! —Todo quedó en silencio, el rubio quedó petrificado ante sus palabras, y podía jurar que lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, acaba de trizarse un poco más. -Bien hecho Yuri.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación, Víctor trataba de contener sus sollozos, mientras Yuuri limpiaba sus lentes con la parte inferior de su camiseta. Yuri estaba en condiciones iguales, y sabía que lo que dijo el peliplata era totalmente cierto, pero su terquedad le impedía soltar las lágrimas frente a aquellos que consideraba sus padres.

—Sabes... Ahora, no me importa ya tu vida o qué hagas, pero si no arreglas tus idioteces con esas niñas, deja de considerarte parte de mi familia. —El enojo en la voz del ruso mayor no había disminuido, pero su corazón sabía que esas palabras no las decía en serio. Después de todo, ese gatito enojado era su hijo. —Yurio... Se que está mal lo que estamos haciendo pero quiero que te disculpes con tu madre ahora mismo, no puedes gritarle así... —Dijo firme y autoritario Víctor pero el pequeño ruso solo lo ignoró y frunció más su ceño si es que eso era posible, la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Los odio, a ambos. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su chaqueta, su billetera y llaves, salió por la puerta y cerró de un portazo dejando a sus padres atrás. Los mayores sabían que seguirlo era en vano, más el ruso menor no quería alejarse de ese lugar, solo se sentó en las escaleras y lloró en silencio.

Las palabras de Víctor aún retumbaban en sus oídos, cada parte de su alma le dolía, desde que lo conocía no lo había visto tan furioso como en esos momentos.

Lo había jodido todo.

Solo le quedaba rogar por un milagro.

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

Los meses pasaban, parecían eternos. Cada día era más difícil que el anterior, los Giacometti hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar al kazajo.

Este ponía todo de si para no defraudarlos pero no podía, simplemente se derrumbaba. Una noche fría y nevada Otabek estaba sentado en el patio trasero de la casa, llorando mientras observaba la luna en silencio porque de una forma le recuerda a Yuri; tan bella, gélida y lejana.

Minami le observa desde la ventana de la cocina, con ahinco, curvando las cejas en una expresión lastimera, con un vaso de vidrio que tomó al bajar a tomar agua. Con una sensación de malestar que no lo dejaba volver a la cama, a la comodidad de su almohada para dejarse llevar por morfeo, por lo que, movido por su impulso, salió con una manta en sus manos para cubrir al moreno quien sollozaba abrazándose a si mismo, más por dolor que por frío. Tal vez fuese el altruismo, la empatía o la piedad; nadie merece pasar tal dolor y frío en una nevada noche. Pero ahí estaba, cubriendo al muchacho con una segunda colcha además de la suya para brindarle calor. Un calor que, a pesar de tener una pizca de cariño no compensaba el sentir del mayor, quien al sentirlo, volteó a verlo con su rostro rojo por la correntada de viento nocturno, ondeando micro cristales de hielo que congelaban sus cálidas lágrimas.

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? —Preguntó con una mezcla de duda y pena. —No ves lo tarde que es...

El mayor no tuvo el valor de responder a la interrogación, pues sus cuerdas vocales eran un nudo, impidiéndole formar una palabra coherente. Su mente frágil le nublaba el sentir, y la preocupación del chico tan palpable, era imperceptible para su ciego razonamiento

Estaba destrozado, tan destrozado que la veracidad, valentía y seriedad fueron hechas trizas al momento de verse ambos a los ojos. Las lágrimas del otro se congelaban apenas recorrer sus mejillas, y el verle con esa desdicha hizo menguar su influible voluntad para poco después sentir la salinidad recorrer las pestañas propias. No importaba, Otabek estaba tan encajonado en su trance que apenas percataba en su presencia, y si no hubiese sido así tampoco hubiese relevado. Lo abrazó, guiado por el instinto de dar calor y la mera gana de tratar de dar consuelo por medio de un acto físico y simple que tal vez no calmara ni un hueco. Las pequeñas manos del japonés se enlazaron al cuello del mayor, quien miraba sin mirar a un punto fijo en la oscuridad.

—Tu cuerpo está tiritando y no para de llover... —Siseó con tristeza compartida.

Las palabras dichas por el joven rubio lo trajeron a la realidad, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a nevar, su ropa estaba mojada y su rostro casi inmóvil por la cantidad de nieve que caía sobre ellos, más las gotas derramadas por su lamento lastimero cual niño que acaba de romper su juguete más preciado.

El llanto amargo de un corazón destrozado. El lamento de una pobre alma, sufriendo la pérdida de un amor que daba impresión de ser para toda la vida. Un futuro derrumbado, un sueño quebrado en millones de pedazos, lastimando cada paso, incrustándose en su ya muerto amor hacía alguien que ahora no vale la pena mencionar.

— ¿Por que no intentas olvidarlo? —Cuestionó el nipón, tratando hacer que el mayor reaccionara un poco.

—No puedo... —Dijo con un hilo de voz. — ¿Sabes? Lo he intentado todo para darle lo mejor... Y aún así... Nos dejó sin ninguna explicación...

—Comprendo... Pero... Llevas tiempo sin comer bien... —Tragó pesado y siguió hablando. —Quiero darte una mano, me gustaría poder hablar más contigo... No quiero verte más llorando.

Sé que duele, es la verdad, sé bien que te faltan sus caricias pero tienes que aguantar, yo te aseguro que algun día... Tu lo vas a superar.

—No lo creo... —Su voz se cortó. —Nunca más podre tenerlo, todo terminó. El dolor no se detiene y no encuentro una solución. Él no volverá y yo no podré aguantar... Siempre me decía que me amaba con pasión. Ahora se que fueron mentiras, era un juego y me engañó, no puedo más...

El rubio lo escuchaba atento, conteniendo las lágrimas, cosa que no logró.

—Claro que puedes y lograrás. Si me dejas ayudarte, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para que estés bien. No puedo prometerte devolverte su amor, pero si puedo estar ahí para ti y tus hijas. Debes ser fuerte para ellas y por ti mismo.

El kazajo levantó su rostro entumecido por el frío de la noche.

El japonés de a poco se separó y le sonrió dulce. A la vista de Otabek, parecía un ángel.

—Vamos adentro, te prepararé algo caliente.

Sin esperar una respuesta, lo levantó de su lugar y lo llevó adentro. Sentandolo en una silla cerca de la cocina, puso la tetera en la hornalla, esperó que el agua hirviera y le preparó café con leche.

A medida que tomaba el líquido, cada parte de su ser se sentía bien, y la compañía de Minami solo lo hacía mejor.

Terminado el brebaje, Minami con una dulce sonrisa, tomó su mano y caminando hacía las escaleras. —Sabes Otabek... —Dijo el japonés, el mayor lo miraba atento. El chico se aclaró la garganta y en voz baja, comenzó un leve canto. —Algún día, en algún lugar, de alguna manera... Amarás de nuevo. Solo... Solo necesitas encontrar a alguien... —Los ojos de Otabek se aguaron de nuevo. No se esperaba escuchar esa canción y menos en ese momento. No le costó mucho reconocerla. —Algún día, en algún lugar, de alguna manera, amarás de nuevo, solo necesitas encontrar a alguien... Alguien que te trate mejor...

Alguien que te quiera cerca...

Algún día, en algún lugar, de alguna forma, te sentirás encontrado.

El suave canto de Minami lo conmovió, no supo en que momento, sin soltar la cálida mano del chico, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación donde el japonés soltó su mano, sin hacer mucho ruido y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, se fue a su habitación. El kazajo se quedó quieto un momento, reflexionando la situación y las palabras tan dulces de esa pequeña pero tan significativa canción.

Entró en su habitación y al observar a sus hijas dormir, supo que Minami tenía razón. Ya no podía seguir aferrado al pasado, esa era su realidad. No sería fácil, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo por superarlo.

Se cambió la ropa mojada, con sumo cuidado besó a sus niñas y se acostó.

Las semanas siguientes fueron menos dolorosas para Otabek.

Se sentía mejor gracias a la charla con Minami, con quien poco a poco entabló confianza como para desahogar su sentir.

Agosto llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Quien diría que ya pasaron 4 meses?

El tiempo podía ser un gran aliado o un enemigo casi mortal si así lo deseaba.

A pesar de sentirse mejor, el kazajo no pudo evitar sentirse triste nuevamente.

La llegada del octavo mes solo significaba una cosa; el cumpleaños de sus hijas.

Quizás para muchos el cumpleaños de sus hijos era un evento de dicha y alegría, pero, dada la situación en la que se encontraba, solo lo llenaba de tristeza. No solo por él, si no por sus pequeñas quienes no tenían la culpa de nada.

Era más que obvio que ellas no iban a recordar mucho de su primer cumpleaños, pero no quería que cuando ellas crecieran, pensaran o preguntaran cosas que no tenían porque saber. No ahora.

Una tarde, cuando bajaba de su habitación, no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Minami se encontraba arrodillado frente al cochecito doble, donde las gemelas estaban sentadas observándolo muy atentas.

El rubio movía sus manos, y al ritmo de una alegre melodía cantaba.

—Tu encantador rostro feliz. Siempre quiero verlo.

El kazajo se quedó en su lugar, mirando el espectáculo. Se preguntaba en qué momento sus hijas habían tomado confianza en el japonés, supuso que fue el hecho de que pasaban tiempo juntos, recordó que Minami se ofreció a cuidarlas mientras trabajaba. Si, había conseguido trabajo gracias a Chris (y a una larga charla con Phichit).

No quería dejar a sus hijas, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Hacerle caso, fue sin duda alguna, la mejor opción que pudo elegir. Sus niñas se veían felices y cómodas al lado del joven que continuaba con su canto y una que otra risita encantadora.

Fue muy duro para el joven padre dejar a sus pequeñas. El cuidado de una niña, en este caso dos, es muy delicado. No vamos a mentirnos, tenía miedo, pero luego de verlos jugar, supo que todo estaba bien.

Cuando notó que la música había parado, terminó de bajar y se acercó.

—Veo que se llevan de maravilla. —Dijo un poco animado.

—Así es. —Respondió orgulloso el nipón. —Ellas de a poco se van acostumbrando a mi. ¡Y son adorables! —Con ambas manos, acarició una mejilla de cada niña. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. —El kazajo lo miró curioso.

—¿Que día es su cumpleaños?

—El 18 de agosto. —Respondió al instante. La expresión del rubio lo sorprendió un poco. El chico tenía la boca semi abierta y sus ojos por poco se salían de su lugar.

— ¡Eso es en una semana! —Gritó, cubriendo rápido su boca antes de asustar a las gemelas.

El kazajo meditó lo dicho y asintió lento.

—Si.

— ¿Les harás algo?

—No lo creo... aún son muy pequeñas y... -No pudo seguir hablando. Sintió como una nueva oleada de tristeza lo atravesaba.

—Comprendo...

La mano del chico se posó en el hombro del azabache.

Los balbuceos de las pequeñas los sacaron del trance. Otabek les acarició el cabello con cuidado.

En eso, a Minami se le iluminó el rostro.

—Athena, Aiyana. —Llamó. — ¿Quieren mostrarle a papá lo que aprendieron?

Ambas levantaron sus bracitos y movieron sus pies, golpeando el coche. El rubio le pidió a Otabek que se sentara en el sofá, mientras Minami levantó a la pelinegra de su lugar y la sentó en la alfombra de la sala e hizo lo mismo con la rubia.

Los observó sin entender, hasta que, tomadas de las manos del rubio, ambas, con un poco de dificultad, se pusieron de pie, con pasos torpes y bruzcos se acercaron "caminando" hasta donde estaba.

Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas caminando de la mano del japonés, quien sonreía orgulloso.

—Ellas aprenden rápido. —Comentó. —Aún no pueden mantenerse solas, pero es un gran avance.

—Y vaya que lo es. —Dijo Otabek emocionado. —Les tomaré una foto. —Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió la cámara y tomó varias fotos de los tres.

** ミ 彡**

La semana siguiente fue todo un espectáculo, sin previo aviso, los Nikiforov habían llegado a Suiza. Cargados de maletas, lograron acomodarse en la casa de sus mejores amigos, Otabek y Chris trabajaban, por lo que los demás se quedaban en casa con las gemelas.

Víctor no pudo evitar llorar al verlas ¡y como no! Si habían crecido bastante, Yuuri por su lado, trataba de contener a su esposo, fracasando en el intento.

El día 18 llegó como un puñetazo. Otabek no estaba de muchos ánimos para celebraciones y las gemelas menos, esa noche habían tenido fiebre. El kazajo no había dormido mucho, pues debía controlarlas. Phichit y Yuuri, se encargaron de hacer el desayuno, mientras Chris y Víctor charlaban en el comedor.

Minami aún dormía, por lo que, el tailandés le pidió a su mejor amigo que fuera a despertarlo.

Phichit estaba consciente de la fecha y no la dejaría pasar desapercibida.

Le dijo a Yuuri lo que planeaba y este estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar, por lo que subió a hasta su cuarto. Con cautela entró en la habitación de japonés menor, se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y con cuidado tocó el rostro del chico.

—Minami... —Susurró suave, cerca de él. —Despierta, cumpleañero.

El chico se removió en su cama, buscando las cobijas para tapar su rostro y seguir durmiendo.

Yuuri rió y volvió a moverlo. —Vamos cumpleañero, es hora de desayunar.

—Mmm... ¿Mamá?

El azabache sonrió enternecido.

—No, pero te espera abajo.

Minami abrió los ojos y miró a japonés mayor.

—Yuuri. —Minami se talló un ojo incrédulo a lo que veía.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo en japonés. El mayor aplaudió suave, felicitando al chico.

—Gra-Gracias Yuuri. —Se emocionó, pues no esperaba que la primera persona que lo felicitara fuera su ídolo, si, su lado fanboy aún no se esfumaba del todo, a pesar de ser "hijo" de su mejor amigo.

Habían compartido bastante tiempo juntos, pero aún le costaba un poco no emocionarse como hace años. Ya no era un niño, y podía mantener conversaciones casuales con él, hasta con Víctor. No recordaba en qué momento dejó de llamarlo "Yuuri-kun", pero le alegraba esa cercanía que había construido. Se sentó en la cama y lo observó feliz, ambos se abrazaron unos momentos.

—Te dejaré para que te cambies, no te demores mucho.

— ¡Está bien! —Sonrió. —Bajaré en un instante.

Dicho eso, el azabache se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la habitación.

Bajó hasta la sala, donde su esposo y amigos lo esperaban.

— ¿Y Minami? —Preguntó el tailandés.

—Ya bajará. Se está cambiando.

—Bien, supongo que se puso muy feliz porque fuiste el primero en saludarlo.

—Muy feliz, me alegra poder pasar otro año junto a él.

En eso, Otabek bajaba las escaleras con ambas niñas en sus brazos, sus ojitos estaban medio llorosos y la expresión del padre mostraba cansancio, sus ojeras bien marcadas indicaban que no había descansado bien.

Víctor se acercó a él e intentó cargar a ambas. Ellas se aferraron al cuello de Otabek, Víctor casi se pone a llorar por el rechazo, pero luego pidieron ser cargadas por el ruso, quien las observaba con cierta tristeza, más aún cuando se abrazaron a él escondiendo sus rostros.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó muy preocupado. Las gemelas se abrazaban más a él.

—Nada grave, tuvieron fiebre anoche y no durmieron muy bien...

Al ruso se le aguaron los ojos también. —Mis pequeñas...

—Ya están mejor, pero están un poco mimosas.

—De eso nos encargamos nosotros, tú no te preocupes. —Dijo Yuuri acercándose junto a Phichit. —Haremos lo posible para que estén bien.

—Gracias, en serio. Lo aprecio demasiado.

—Son nuestras nietas y las amamos. Siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ellas.

Entonces, Minami llegó a la sala, sonrió al verlos a todos reunidos.

—Ah, Minami. —El tailandés sonrió llamando al chico. —Feliz cumpleaños cariño.

El rubio sonrió. —Gracias mamá. —Casi corriendo se acercó al moreno, quien lo recibió en sus brazos y besó su sien con cariño.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Dijo animado Phichit. Deshizo el abrazo y fue corriendo a la cocina.

Los demás felicitaron al japonés, Chris y Víctor junto a las niñas, quienes se estiraron hacia él, para que las cargara. Obviamente no se negó a hacerlo, besando las mejillitas de ambas, deseándoles feliz cumpleaños. Otabek también se acercó, sorprendido por el hecho de que Minami cumpliera años ese día.

—Muchas felicidades Minami. —El kazajo le medio sonrió. — ¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu cumpleaños era hoy?

—Gracias Ota. —Sonrió. —No lo dije, porque no quería opacar el cumpleaños de estas dos princesas. Por cierto ¿Que les pasa?

El mayor suspiró cansado. —Estuvieron con fiebre anoche y se pusieron mimosas.

—Ooooh, ya veo... Pues vamos a consentir a este par de ángeles entonces.

Phichit regresó con un pastel en sus manos, Athena levantó su cabeza observando el postre mientras Aiyana buscaba a su padre con la mirada, ignorando lo demás.

Minami sonrió alegre al ver que era su favorito.

—Gracias mamá, eres increíble.

** ミ 彡**

Luego del almuerzo, las gemelas se encontraban jugando con el envoltorio de alguno de los tantos regalos que habían recibido.

Los adultos charlaban tomando café en la sala, acompañado de tartas dulces cortesía de Chris.

A pesar de que las pequeñas aún no se encontraban del todo mejor, el sonido de sus risas compensaba la situación. Era imposible no prestarles atención, más cuando Minami hacía de todo para hacerlas reír, para los presentes quedó más que claro que las niñas adoraban al japonés.

Víctor y Yuuri no podían evitar sentirse culpables, pues habían dejado a Yuri solo y no le dijeron a donde iban. Era un poco cruel por parte de ellos no decirle nada, pero no tenían muchas opciones. Otabek les había pedido encarecidamente que no le dijeran nada al rubio, ya que sabía que sería capaz de hacer una locura y no estaba en condiciones de soportarla.

Yuuri en un arranque de preocupación, salió rápido al baño, tomó su celular y llamó a Yuko Nishigori para pedirle que fueran a ver al rubio. No le dio muchas explicaciones, sabía que su amiga apreciaba al ruso por lo que no dudaría en ir y luego avisarle como estaba. Le pidió que lo mantuviera informado mediante mensajes, era menos evidente.

Ella fue a ver al chico y avisó al japonés de la situación.

Yuri se encontraba estable según los mensajes de ella, había almorzado con él y luego estuvieron charlando un rato. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Yuuri, le agradeció por ayudarlo y le prometió compensarlo.

La tarde pasó tranquila, las niñas luego de tanto jugar, se quedaron dormidas, una siesta no les vendría mal.

A la hora de la merienda, Víctor y Chris sorprendieron a todos. En el patio trasero, habían preparado lo necesario para merendar.

Las gemelas habían despertado ya, por lo que una nueva tanda de regalos fueron abiertos. Entre ellos, juguetes didácticos, ropa y lo que para Otabek sería una salvación, un andarin triciclo doble.

El kazajo estaba fascinado y las gemelas lo miraban de forma rara.

A la noche, antes de la cena Víctor y Yuuri le hicieron una vídeo llamada a Yurio para estar más tranquilos.

Cuando el ruso respondió, los mayores comenzaron diciendo que los disculpe por haberse ido sin decirle nada, la mejor excusa que se les ocurrió fue decirle que salieron a su 2da luna de miel, sorpresa por parte de Víctor al cumplirse 10 años desde su boda.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos, tratando de ser discretos para no levantar sospechas. La llamada finalizó y los Nikiforov bajaron para ayudar a preparar la cena. Mientras tanto, los Giacometti y Otabek charlaban en la cocina.

Las gemelas y Minami jugaban en la sala con algunos de los tantos juguetes con luces y música.

—Dime Phichit ¿Como fue que adoptaron a Minami? —Preguntó Otabek, tratando de no sonar entrometido.

El tailandés, quien estaba mezclando la salsa, se volteó a verlo.

—Es una historia un poco rara para ser sincero. Minami siempre fue fan de Yuuri y las veces que estuvimos en Japón, él estaba cerca. Una tarde, fuimos a la pista y lo encontramos muy deprimido, nos contó que su entrenadora ya no podía seguir trabajando con él y eso le impedía seguir compitiendo. —El moreno hizo una pequeña pausa. —Se me partió el corazón al verlo así. Tratamos de hablar con ella, pero fue imposible. Fue en ese momento que una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza. -La risa de Chris cortó la charla al recordar lo pasado, Phichit lo ignoró y siguió con su relato. —En ese tiempo, Chris estaba buscando un pupilo pero no había tenido suerte, fue en ese instante, que se me ocurrió una espléndida idea ¿Y si Chris lo entrenaba? No perdíamos nada intentando, al principio no quería, estaba cegado a la idea, pero luego de ver el talento que Minami posee, a mi esposo se le ablandó el corazón y decidió tomarlo como alumno, solo había un detallito... para poder sacarlo de Japón, debíamos ser familia directa de él. —El moreno apagó la cocina. Otabek por su lado, sacaba unos vasos de la alacena escuchando atento. —Fue ahí cuando decidimos adoptarlo. Con mucha ayuda de Yuuri, charlamos con los padres de Minami y ellos dieron su consentimiento, lastimosamente ellos fallecieron 2 años después de la adopción. Y como Minami aún era menor de edad, quedó completamente bajo nuestro cargo. Desde entonces él vive aquí, de a poco nos fuimos complementando hasta ser la familia que hoy somos. —Chulanont sonrió, mientras Chris se acercaba y lo besaba en la cabeza, para luego salir a la sala.

—Vaya, las vueltas de la vida son realmente sorpresivas.

—Y que lo digas. Debo admitir que adoro a ese chico, y a falta de hijos propios, él es realmente todo lo que siempre deseamos.

La charla finalizó, pues los Nikiforov entraron en la cocina, para ayudar en lo que faltaba.

La mesa ya estaba lista, adornada con elegantes copas, servilletas, cubiertos y platos a juego, Athena y Aiyana quienes se encontraban mucho mejor, estaban sentadas en sus sillas altas esperando la comida, observaban a todos los presentes y luego concentraban toda su atención en su padre, quien les enfriaba la cena.

Minami servía junto a Yuuri. Los demás se terminaron de sentar y comenzaron a cenar.

Entretenida y ruidosa, la comida fue un éxito.

La casa quedó con un ambiente perfecto para finalizar el día. Chris le pidió a Minami que se acercara a las gemelas, mientras Yuuri y Phichit iban a la cocina, Víctor sacó su celular mientras Otabek le acomodaba el cabello a Athena, Aiyana en cambio le sonreía a su abuelo, quien le tomaba infinidades de fotos, de todos los ángulos posibles.

El tailandés y el japonés regresaron a la mesa con un pastel cada uno, Yuuri lo puso frente a Minami, mientras Phichit frente a las gemelas. Ambos pasteles con una vela para cada uno, Otabek sonrió ladino observando a las niñas, esperando que no tuvieran miedo, se levantó de su lugar y luego de cantar la típica canción, se colocó detrás de ellas para ayudarlas a soplar (luego de las millonadas de fotos sacadas por los presentes), Minami se sentía observado, pero muy feliz. El japonés se acercó para apagar su vela y las gemelas ayudadas por Otabek, también se acercaron, aunque un poco temerosas. El kazajo junto con las niñas, apagaron las velas y el rubio hizo lo mismo con la suya. Los presentes aplaudieron, adornando sus rostros con sonrisas enternecidas por la escena, todos comieron el pastel acompañado de más charlas sin sentido, hasta que las pequeñas quedaron dormidas sobre la mesa. Otabek las levantó en sus brazos y discúlpandose, se retiró para acostar a sus niñas.

Mientras subía las escaleras y con ambas durmiendo en sus brazos, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Dejó a sus pequeñas sobre la cama, les cambió el pañal y colocándoles sus pijamas, las arropó bien para luego besarlas suavemente sin despertarlas.

Sonrió observandolas y susurró.

—Las amo.


End file.
